The Don & Judy Project Season One
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: We'll be taking Don and Judy's relationship through the series, one episode at a time.  This follows directly from my Lost Back Story, so it would be beneficial to read that first...  Enjoy reliving your childhood...
1. Introduction

**The Don/Judy Project**

**Season One**

**Introduction**

This starts a major project that is designed to take my favorite couple through each season of Lost in Space. It follows the Back Story that I recently wrote, so there will be references to it. I've tried to summarize each episode, and also take direct lifts from the TV script, and I want to give credit to the writer of each show for those lifts as well as the stories themselves. The names of the writers are written in parentheses next the episode title as it appears in the story. The dialogues written by these writers are in **bold**.

This has been a tedious, though thoroughly satisfying, project so far. I finally get to add the scenes involving Don and Judy that I so wanted to see when I was an adolescent watching it in the sixties. I have combined episodes in the interest of getting through this project in the space of a year, rather than three. When we reach the end of Season three, I intend to continue the story, as I envision it. I'm looking forward to that!

Oh, and, by the way, I need to say that the characters were created by Irwin Allen and I think are still owned by his wife, Sheila Allen, or Fox. (I turn my eyes to heaven.) So, thanks, Irwin. I also want to thank Mark and Marta for bringing their chemistry to the screen and breathing life into their characters. You ignited my imagination then, and have again as I revisit those old shows.

My intention is to post once a week - on Wednesdays whenever possible - I hope you enjoy (to steal a phrase from Miss Katie M.'s review of my BackStory) being with 'old friends' again...


	2. Reluctant Stowaway & Derelict

**The Reluctant Stowaway** (Written by** S. Bar-David**)

October 16, 1997

The day had come…

Alpha Control was in full flight mode as the scientists monitored systems, flipped switches and tapped clipboards. The world was watching as the Jupiter 2 prepared for its historic lift-off. Their physicals completed, the first family of space were awaiting their final orders. General Bowers met the Robinson family and asked if they were ready to enter the Jupiter. Judy felt as if she were watching a scene unfold in a movie. Her mother's nervousness was apparent as she wished she could say something **"light and clever."** Her father, however, was confident and decisive. **"We're ready,"** he said.

It was time. General Bowers led them into the Jupiter where Major Don West, their pilot, was waiting for them. A tingle rose through Judy's spine as soon as their eyes met. He was calm and secure as he greeted the family and even cracked a joke in front of the General. She was glad to be with him. As Penny and Will entered the freezing tubes, Judy and Don took a few minutes for themselves.

"The next time we see each other will be when we're ready to land on Alpha Prime," he said.

Judy nodded. "I want the next five years to fly by like the blink of an eye."

"It will… literally… We'll fall asleep and wake up to a new life."

"Will I be woken up by the handsome prince?" she teased.

He looked down and smiled. "Sure, and then we can continue what we started in Galveston."

Judy's name was called to enter the freezing tube. She held his eyes for a moment and then turned to bid both her parents good-bye as her father walked her to her tube. Don allowed John his time with each of the children and then made his way over to Judy for one last touch before his name was called to enter his own tube.

"I'll be dreaming of you," he murmured as he took her hand.

She smiled and gripped his hand tighter. There wasn't much else to say, so he drank in her beauty and stared into her eyes for one final moment before he had to leave her. His name was called, but he didn't want to let go of her hand. He turned slowly away and held on for as long as he could. He made his way past the professor, but stopped to shake John's hand. They hadn't been on the best of terms in the past, but he appreciated John's willingness to put that aside when he chose Don to be their pilot.

Within moments, each member of the crew was in suspended animation, snug and secure inside their freezing tubes. The automatic systems were engaged and the Jupiter's rockets were fired. No one was aware of the desperate antics of the trapped air force colonel who found himself a prisoner in his own game of sabotage and destruction.

* * *

October 17, 1997

"Dear Joan,

I was supposed to wake up in five years, but we've been in flight for less than twenty four hours. When we boarded the Jupiter, Don joked that if we woke up and found him driving, we'd know we were in trouble. Well, that's exactly what happened. Everything that can go wrong has gone wrong.

We have a stowaway on our ship, Dr. Zachary Smith, the colonel who was our psychologist and gave us our final check-ups before lift-off. Somehow, he got caught on the ship. He said he came in to check a valve. I know Don doesn't believe him, but a man _is_ innocent until proven guilty.

Dr. Smith opened Don's freezing tube because the ship was off course and caught in a meteor storm. He had to revive Don so he could pilot the ship and steer us out of it. Don decided to wake us all up, but Mom had a bad reaction. Dr. Smith revived her too. Mom might have died if he wasn't here.

Sometimes I don't understand Don. I guess he doesn't have as much respect for authority as I do. Dr. Smith _is_ a superior officer, but Don told him to keep his mouth shut. Even though he called him 'Colonel' first, it was still disrespectful. Dr. Smith said Don tumbled out of the freezing tube as 'dead as a coffin nail.' At least Don thanked him for saving his life. I don't even want to think about Don lying on the floor… dead.

The NGS scanner was damaged by the meteor shower that battered the ship. Someone had to go out and fix it and Dad insisted that he be the one to do it even though he's the worst space walker of us all. Don wanted to go out there, but Dad wouldn't let him since he's the only one who can fly the Jupiter. I think if Penny, Will and I weren't on the ship it wouldn't have been an issue for him. Dad had a horrible time trying to get to the scanner, and then his life line broke and he was floating away from us.

We had to shoot a line to him and I wanted to go out and do it, but of course no one listened to me. While Don was arguing with Dr. Smith, Mom suited up. She had her 'no questions' look on her face, so there was no talking her out of it. Joan, I am the best at EVA in the family. I can't believe they wouldn't even consider me for the job.

It took a couple of tries, but Dad finally caught the line and Mom pulled him back in towards the ship. You'd think that would have been the end of it, but no… a hot comet was nearby. I know comets are hunks of frozen material, but, for whatever reason, this one was hot and the heat was getting unbearable. Don tried to get Mom and Dad to come inside, but Dad insisted on fixing the scanner. You know how stubborn he can be. He only had three minutes! It didn't take much to fix it, but the heat from that comet caused the hatch to jam.

Don went out to the air lock to open it from the inside, but no luck. Mom and Dad wanted us to leave without them, Joan. Thank goodness Will thought of cooling the metal down with a fire extinguisher and Don was finally able to get the hatch open and brought them inside.

Joan, this was only our first twenty four hours in space. I dread to think what the next five years will bring. I just hope we can find out where we are and get on our way. Well, that's all for now.

Oh, I never told you about the Robot. It was going berserk and tried to destroy the ship. The Robot even broke through the cabin pressure unit. Dad and Don couldn't get close enough to stop it. Dr. Smith said to pull out the power pack, and Don (my hero) was finally able to do it, but the ship went into a hyperdrive. Don is still trying to figure out where we are. Right now, all we know is that we're lost in space."

* * *

**The Derelict** (Teleplay by **Peter Packer** and Written by **Shimon Wincelberg**)

Don had been working for hours trying to find their position. Judy brought him a cup of coffee to keep him going. **"I thought you might like this."**

"**Thank you,"** Don replied as he took the cup from her and placed it on the console.

"**Any luck?"** she asked.

"**Not yet… Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"**

"**I can't close my eyes. Not until we know something."**

"**You'll be getting pretty sleepy."**

Judy looked outside the viewport and commented, **"That could almost be the great galaxy of Andromeda couldn't it?"**

"**Yeah, although from where we sit it could be almost anything."**

"**Funny how easy it was to identify the galaxies back at school. We used to just sit there and rattle them off."**

He wondered how she was holding up. **"Do you want to go home Judy?"** he asked.

She thought for a moment and then leaned against the wall. **"I never did like school,"** she quipped.

"Yeah, I remember your summer at USC," Don replied. "Not only did you not like school, but you didn't want to come on this mission either. How do you feel about it now?"

She cocked her head and said, "I'm glad we're both here."

He put his clip board next to his cup and he reached out for her hand as she closed the few steps between them. He pulled her into his lap and she tilted her head to kiss him. Just before their lips touched, Will came running in and Judy slid out of Don's lap.

"Don, I think I have calculations for Alpha Centauri and Dad said to show them to you," Will stated.

"Sure, let's see them," Don replied.

As he and Will put the coordinates into the computer, Judy smiled at how good he was with children, but her muse was interrupted by a strange signal. The signal wasn't from Alpha Centauri, but was emanating from a huge alien space ship. Don wanted no part of the ship, but John's scientific curiosity could not be dampened. They flew around it to get a better view, but then were caught in a tractor beam.

* * *

October 21, 1997

"Dear Joan,

We've had our first encounter with alien life forms, or at least our males have. We were flying around an alien space ship that was just sitting there. When we flew around it to get a better view, the Jupiter was pulled right into it, just like you see in the movies. Dad, Don and Dr. Smith boarded the ship to investigate. I was so worried about them because they were taking such a long time. Then Will ended up joining them without permission. I can see that he is going to be a real problem. He thinks he's too big to be left out of anything and Mom was not happy with him.

Mom is also not happy that we're going to land on a nearby planet. Dad found out about this planet in the other ship. We know nothing about this planet other than that it has almost the same mass as Earth. We have to do a lot of repairs on the Jupiter and we need to set down somewhere in normal gravity so that we can work on it. Once the repairs are made, we'll be on our way to Alpha Centauri… I hope"

* * *

To be continued...

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME...

SAME WEBSITE…


	3. Island & Giants

"_Last week, as you recall, the Robinson Family and Major West had been awakened from their frozen slumber to find Dr. Zachary Smith trapped aboard the Jupiter 2. Due to his presence, the ship was battered by a meteor storm and hopelessly lost in space. After encountering a derelict space ship, Dr. Robinson was able to access star charts of this unknown region and found a planet on which they could land to repair their ship. At this very moment, John Robinson is preparing for the dangerous journey to the planet below…" _

**Island in the Sky** (Teleplay by **Norman Lessing**/Story by **Shimon Wincelberg**)

"Dear Joan,

We're getting ready to land on our 'repair' planet, and Dad wanted to send the Robot down to check out the atmosphere first. Dr. Smith said that it wasn't responding to commands, so Don volunteered to go down, but Dad wouldn't let him. Mom suggested that Dr. Smith, as the environmental control expert, go, but he said he couldn't because he was 'afraid of heights.' I don't know about our Dr. Smith. I'm beginning to think that Don's suspicions of him are warranted.

Dad is getting ready to go. This is so dangerous, Joan. All he'll have on over his spacesuit is his helmet and vest. He'll have two parajets strapped to his forearms that will slow his descent so that he can land without killing himself. Don said that, with his coaching, Dad will be fine, but I won't stop worrying until he's landed safely."

* * *

John was prepared to exit the Jupiter and Don reviewed the procedures one more time before John went into the airlock. All went as planned until it was time for John to slow his descent, but the gauge showed that he was still descending too quickly. Don repeated his command, **"Fire parajets. Fire 'em now!"**

John hit the button again and again and proclaimed**, "Not working. Jets not functioning. – Out of fuel"**

"**That's impossible!"** Don exclaimed. **"Keep trying."**

Don advised him to use his auxiliary power tank, but John replied, **"Fast. Too fast, can't. Can't!"**

Don continued telling him to keep trying and John repeatedly exclaimed that he couldn't as he plummeted towards the planet and they lost contact. The family was devastated. They refused to acknowledge that John may well have plunged to his death. Don couldn't understand what had gone wrong. He had checked the parajets himself and they had been in perfect working order.

Penny stated, **"You looked at them too, Dr. Smith."**

"**What?"** Don asked.

"**I saw him,"** she replied.

Don confronted Smith. **"Wait a minute. You tampered with the parajets?"**

Smith deflected his accusations and Maureen asked Don what could be done. Don replied that he had a fix on where John should have landed and that he would set the ship down as close as possible on the next orbit. He then instructed Judy to get the children below and secure for a landing.

As the Jupiter approached its final orbit, Judy and the children were strapped into their couches while her mother and Dr. Smith remained topside. Judy had no idea what was happening, but the Robot took the elevator upstairs. After a short time, the ship suddenly lurched to the side and then stabilized. A few minutes later, the Robot descended in the elevator and returned to its compartment.

The ship was out of control and descending fast when Maureen jumped off the ladder. She checked on the children and strapped herself into her couch. Judy wanted desperately to ask her mother what was happening, but she didn't want to upset Will and Penny who seemed to be oblivious to the danger. She did her best to follow her mother's lead and remain calm for them.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Maybe Don is right about Dr. Smith. Maybe he is a dangerous man. All I know is that we are all lucky to be alive. We crash landed on the planet, and, no, it wasn't Don's fault. Don believes that Dr. Smith tampered with both Dad's parajets and the Jupiter's rocket thrusters because the parajets malfunctioned when Dad went down to the planet, and none of the Jupiter's breaking rockets worked.

Don did the best he could and we landed in one piece. I was so worried about him. He rode out the last few seconds of the landing in a freezing tube. When I opened it up, he stepped out and said, **"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one."** Joan, I just wanted to hold him and kiss him, but the family was up so fast, I didn't get a chance to do that.

Thankfully, Don put Dr. Smith into a freezing tube before we landed so he won't wreck any more havoc and Will was able to get the Robot to obey us and do an environmental scan of the atmosphere. It's cold, but at least we'll be able to breathe the air.

We've assembled the Chariot are getting ready to search for Dad. Joan, we… we don't know if he's alive or dead. I pray that we'll find him safe."

* * *

The rest of the family was entering the Chariot and Don and Judy were the last to leave the Jupiter. Before they left the ship, Judy asked Don, "Tell me the truth. Do you think we have a chance of finding Dad alive?"

He couldn't lie to her, so he looked her in the eye and said, "I don't know, Judy. I want to be optimistic for your mother, but if he didn't get those parajets working…"

He didn't need to say another word. "Oh, Don…" He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"We have to be strong for your mother… whatever happens," he whispered.

She nodded and they left to board the Chariot. Don told Maureen that they'd comb the area in circles and he asked Judy to keep an eye on the infra-red scanner. They climbed into the Chariot and were on their way. They traveled across a mostly barren landscape, but finally entered an area of vegetation.

"**We've picked something up on the scanner!"** Judy exclaimed.

The life form was straight ahead of them. Before he jumped out, Don placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder and said, **"Maureen, it may be John and I hope so, but then again, it might not."**

He walked towards the area and a bush rattled in front of him. He pushed the leaves aside and found an animal. His disappointment was evident as he picked it up and carried it back to the Chariot to show the family.

"**Oh, he's darling,"** Penny stated. **"May I have it?"**

"**No, you may not,"** Maureen replied, but then relented.

"**I'm going to call you Debbie,"** Penny stated.

As they prepared to leave the area, the scanner pinpointed another life form. Don hurried out of the Chariot and found John unhurt, but trapped in an electrified pit. Don commed the family to have the Robot bring him some rope, but the Robot dropped it and rumbled away saying, **"Every hour on the hour check on safety."**

Judy snatched the rope and ran down the path to find Don. Together they were able to help John climb up to safety. After John hugged both Maureen and Judy, Don asked him what had happened. He told him that the parajets finally engaged when he was about a hundred feet above the ground. Maureen told him that they had a rough landing also.

"**We had trouble with our rockets too, same as you," **Don said.

"**Dr. Smith?"** John asked.

Don nodded.

"**I thought so,"** John acknowledged.

Before they left for the Chariot John asked Don what he had done with the Doctor.

"**Don't worry about Dr. Smith. He's in the deep, deep freeze."**

The family piled into the Chariot and Will wondered if the Robot had gone back to the ship. Not only had it gone back to the ship, but, as the family would soon find out, it had set Dr. Smith free.

Don had had it with Smith and said, **"When I get back to that ship…"** He wasn't able to finish his thought as Maureen pointed to what looked like a huge electrified tumbleweed directly in their path. Don hit the brakes, but the tumbleweed grazed along the side and sucked the electricity from the vehicle. The Chariot was dead. Will wanted to try bypassing the main fuses to get the Chariot going again, but John insisted that they walk back so that they would return to the Jupiter before nightfall.

Judy waited for Don to close up the Chariot, and they brought up the rear on the trek back to the ship. He took her elbow as they walked and said, "Thanks for the help back there, Judy."

She smiled up at him. "We make a good team, don't we?"

He stopped and ducked behind a boulder, tugging her along with him. They had had no time to themselves since the night before take-off. "We make a _great_ team," he replied. She leaned towards him and he drew her in for a kiss. Their lips had barely touched when their names were called by Maureen. They sighed and followed the rest of the group.

Once back at the ship, the nefarious Dr. Smith greeted Don and John. In a manipulative gesture of good will, he sent the Robot outside the ship to do a complete environmental scan. Unbeknownst to the family, he had also programmed the Robot to eliminate all 'non-essential' personnel, which included everyone except Major West. The first person accosted by the Robot was Will who had taken it upon himself to fix the Chariot on his own after dinner.

As Will worked on the Chariot, he shivered in the cold and thought about going back to the ship. The Robot rolled up to the Chariot and Will said, **"I want to talk to you about the way you ran off."**

The Robot proclaimed, **"Phase one, when unessential personnel are found alone… destroy."**

Dangerous electrical currents were discharged from the Robot's arms, and Will commanded it to get away from him and go back, but the Robot was undeterred.

* * *

**There Were Giants in the Earth** (Teleplay by **Carey Wilber**/Story by **Shimon Wincelberg**)

"Dear Joan,

Will was acting like an adult again. He left the ship after dinner to try to fix the Chariot. Mom, Dad and Don left to find him, and the next thing I knew, Don was back and told me that Will was at the Chariot playing a game of chess with the Robot to stop it from killing him! Don was so angry with Dr. Smith. He told him to **"Get outside and stop that tin monster or I'll wring your neck."**

When they all came back later that night, Don told me that Mom let Dr. Smith really have it. She told him to take his hands off Will and when Dr. Smith tried to defend himself, Mom said, **"Don't 'my dear madam' me!"** Don said he had never heard Mom talk like that before. He also said that Dr. Smith should be treated like a prisoner and that we're being too kind to him. I don't know, Joan, maybe he's right, but Dr. Smith always has an excuse for whatever problems he causes. Let's just hope that he doesn't cause any more."

* * *

John held a family meeting and discussed setting up a self-sufficient camp in which all would contribute. He looked pointedly at Dr. Smith and said, **"And that means everyone. Do you understand, Dr. Smith?"**

"**I pledge my utmost cooperation, sir,"** Smith stated.

Will asked about the Robot, and John replied that it would remain deactivated. Will was disappointed, but John said, **"That's another one of those orders, son."** He then suggested that they all turn in for the night.

With only one lavatory on the ship, turning in was quite a process. Will and Penny were expected to be first in line so that they could get the most sleep, but Dr. Smith always managed to occupy the lavatory before they had a chance to enter. They had no choice but to wait their turn.

Don went up to the bridge to check the ship's systems and Judy followed him. He was sitting in his pilot's seat writing out a list of repairs. She came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged his tension away.

"Oh, that feels good," he murmured.

"I've never felt you so tense," she said.

"That's because I am. I'm supposed to protect you all and get us to Alpha Centauri safely, Judy. I'm doing a lousy job."

"Don, it's not your fault that we're in the situation we're in… It's Dr. Smith's."

"I should have thought to pull the power pack on that Robot sooner when it tried to destroy the Jupiter. I also should have thrown Smith into the freezing tube before he had a chance to wreck anymore havoc. We might be on course if I had done that."

"I'm sure Dad is thinking the same thing. You did all you could." She walked around and knelt in front of him. "We're all alive and in one piece, Don."

He smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks, I needed that." He gently placed his hand behind her head and leaned forward to kiss her when the elevator rose with Maureen inside. They pulled apart and Judy stood.

"Judy, you can use the lavatory next. You're father is in there right now," Maureen stated.

"All right, Mom. Good night, Don," Judy replied.

"Good night," he answered.

After Judy rode the elevator to the lower level, Maureen sat in the co-pilot's chair and faced Don. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for us since we've lifted off, Don."

He looked down with mixed emotions. "I just wish I could have done more."

"We all feel that way. None of us could have predicted Dr. Smith's interference in the mission."

"I guess not, but I'm supposed to be trained for the unexpected. I should have taken care of him permanently."

"Don! You don't mean…"

"I'm not sure what I mean, Maureen. I just know that I took an oath to protect the United States against all enemies… and Dr. Smith is an enemy."

"Don, I have my children on this mission. Violence is only justified in life or death situations."

He had no response for her. He could understand how she felt, but sometimes it _was_ the only solution.

"Good night, Don." Maureen rose and retreated to her quarters.

Don stayed in the pilot's chair and stared out at the landscape for a long time. He had been so sure of himself when they were training for the mission. Now he worried about what lay ahead for them and how they would survive, not only physically, but as a family unit… and how he would fit into that unit.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Our self-sufficient camp is set up and running smoothly. We wake up in the morning, have breakfast, and then the men go off and fix something and the women tend to the hydroponics garden and daily chores. It's only been a few days, but it's already monotonous, except for the occasional Dr. Smith incident.

This time he planted seeds in the soil. I told him we needed to test the soil first and he said he would, but Mom found his bag of soil in the trash chute. The seeds grew overnight! There were pea pods three feet long and when he cut one open, this noxious gas came out, but Will shot it with his laser pistol and it 'died.'

Dad tested the soil and it contains some sort of parasite that has characteristics of both plants and animals and needs a host body to grow. Dad said that it means that the life forms on this planet are constantly changing, starting with a small cell in the soil and growing into something unpredictable. I suppose that means that whatever animal or plant we encounter one day may be something totally different the next.

Don and I have had very little time alone. It seems that there is always something to be done. He and Dad went off to fix the Chariot yesterday and I wondered how they got along. They work well together when it comes to mechanical things and they share the same opinion of Dr. Smith, but there seems to be an underlying tension between them. I don't know if it has to do with me, or with Don having to take orders from my dad.

I _think_ Mom is coming around to liking Don, but she still doesn't like his 'aggressive' nature when it comes to Dr. Smith, and, quite frankly, I don't think I do either. But Don _was_ wonderful with Mom after we crash landed on this planet. He was so gentle and understanding with her.

Oh, did I tell you we have a pet? Don found it when we were looking for Dad. It's like a chimpanzee with strange ears. Penny always loved animals and now she has something to take care of, and it is awfully cute. Oh, and Will is obsessed with reprogramming the Robot. Unfortunately, the Robot has gone off on its own. I hope it comes back because once we get it working correctly it will be valuable to us."

* * *

As a biochemist, Maureen took on the task of harnessing the characteristics of the soil so that they could grow vegetation in the ground as well as on the hydroponics table. Judy and Penny both acted as her assistant, but Judy had to admit that Penny had a natural talent for the more scientific aspects of gardening, so she tended to the basic gardening chores required by the plants.

Once the soil problem was solved, the plants grew at a much faster rate than on Earth. They had a more than adequate food supply for the foreseeable future until the plants started dying from what appeared to be an overnight freeze, so John and Don went to check on the weather station.

As the females went about their daily chores, Will fixed the long range telescope and looked for his father. What he saw through the telescope seemed to be a creature from a B grade movie. A giant Cyclops had his father and Don trapped in a cave. Ignoring the pleas of his mother to return, he grabbed a laser pistol and ran off to save them.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Will went against Dad's orders again, but this time I'm glad he did. Dad and Don went to check the weather station and were trapped by this huge horrible Cyclops creature. We saw what was happening in our long range telescope. They hadn't brought a laser gun with them, so if Will hadn't run up to help them, I don't know what would have happened.

The data from the weather station indicated that the temperature is dropping at an incredibly fast rate. Dad thought that if we stayed put we would freeze to death, even inside the Jupiter, so we've left camp to travel south to what we hope will be a warmer climate. Dr. Smith refused to come with us and stayed with the ship.

When we were ready to leave, Penny had gone off with her animals and Dad had to put on the jet pack to find her. He had told Don to leave when the temperature hit ten degrees below. The gauge hit that before Dad and Penny came back. Joan, he was ready to leave without them! I can't believe he would have done that! I just wanted to strangle him, but they came back just in time.

We ran into another one of those Cyclops animals and it tried to destroy us by throwing these huge boulders at us, but Don fired the laser rifle and killed it. It was a horrible looking thing. It damaged the power unit of the Chariot, so we're camping for the night so Don can fix it."

* * *

The camp was set-up and Judy approached Don as he took out the tools he needed to fix the Chariot. "Don?" she called.

He turned to her and answered, "Yeah?"

"Do you need any help?"

"From you? Anytime."

"I wanted to apologize for getting upset with you today."

He shook his head. "No need to apologize, Judy. I was agonizing over what to do myself."

"_Would_ you have left without them?"

"I don't know. I was ready to, but…" He stared at his hands. "I don't think I would have been able to move and put the Chariot in gear." He gave her a warm smile. "I'm just glad they made it back in time."

Don and Judy carried the tools over and Don slid under and worked on the Chariot with Judy as his assistant. As Maureen prepared dinner, Penny played with Debbie and Will provided entertainment by playing his guitar and singing "Greensleeves." John surveyed the scene and marveled at how domestic it seemed. Penny caught Don kissing Judy's hand and ran over to her parents to 'rat them out.'

"**I do find it hard to think of Judy as anything, but a child,"** Maureen commented after sending Penny back to play.

"**Well, considering the population implosion up here, we can't very well ask her to play the field now can we?"** John replied.

She smiled. **"Oh, that's right."**

"**Now I know the one scientific specialty we didn't bring from Earth."**

"**What's that?"**

"**A marriage counselor."**

"**For them?"**

"**Who else?"**

They chuckled and kissed across the table.

* * *

Dinner was finished and the Chariot was fixed. The family was ready to turn in for the night so that they could get an early start in the morning. Don took the first watch. Once everyone was settled in and asleep, he quietly went to Judy and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She awoke at his gentle touch and he kissed her again, but this time on the lips. She sat up. "Want some company?" she asked.

"Sure. Let's find a comfortable place to sit," he replied.

They leaned against a boulder and talked quietly. "How are you feeling about things now, Don? Still feel that you're doing a lousy job?" she asked.

"General Bowers still wouldn't be happy with me," he replied.

"Oh, come on, Don. You know he wouldn't blame you for anything that's happened. If Dr. Smith weren't with us, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"You're right about that," he replied. "Smith. I can't believe… "

"Enough about Dr. Smith. Let's talk about something else," she said.

"Like… us?"

"Maybe"

"Was it my imagination tonight, or were your parents a little bit warmer towards me at dinner?"

"I think they were. What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea. I mean I've tried to be a good soldier and follow orders, and I'm going out of my way _not_ to be 'overly' amorous towards you. Do you think that's why?"

"I don't know, but I wish you _would_ be a little bit more 'amorous'."

"You mean, like this?" He caressed her cheek and leaned towards her. Just as he captured her lips, John stirred and Don immediately pulled back. "Radar… God, I can't believe his radar works in his sleep too."

"It's all right. He's still sleeping."

"Judy, I know you didn't want to talk about marriage until we reach Alpha Centauri, but… now that we're on a detour…"

She shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "I still need time, Don. I think my parents are finally warming up to us as a couple. I want to be sure they're ok with that before we get any more serious."

Don sighed. "That could take a long time. Suppose they _never _warm up to the idea?"

"Let's not overanalyze things. Aren't you willing to wait?"

"It's not like I have much choice, but…"

"Not much choice? What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to be negative, but, Judy, your family has known me for four years…"

If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that she was the one with the problem, not her parents, but she wasn't ready to face that possibility. "Hey… Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried. I just want to know when we're going to get more serious."

"We don't have to figure that out tonight. Just kiss me."

He wished she would talk about it, but he couldn't force her to. She was right about one thing, though… they needed to take advantage of this time alone. He took her in his arms and kissed her harder and deeper than before. This time it was her mother who interrupted. She bolted upright and called Judy's name. "Where are you?" Maureen asked.

Don let her go. "Go ahead," he said. "You need your sleep anyway."

"Don?"

"Forget it, Judy. I'll see you in the morning."

She stood and thought a moment, but then left to ease her mother's mind.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Don and I are still trying to figure things out. You'd think it would be easy. I mean, here we are, a man and a woman with no other options… I don't know. My parents have been a problem, but that's not all of it. I guess it's me too. Even though we almost eloped, I suppose I'm still not ready to commit.

We're still traveling south and drove non-stop today until we ran into a terrible thunder storm. We took refuge in a cave that held the ruins of an ancient civilization. It seemed to be like a kind of a castle. As we explored the cave, Will and Penny, of course, became separated from us. She must have been chasing Debbie. Don and I looked for them and found these etchings on a wall that might have been from some sort of lost civilization. We heard the children banging on the wall behind the etchings. Don and I pushed on the wall and found them. The remains of a man were also in there. Oh, Joan, it was horrible. It must have been some sort of tomb for the poor creature. Then the doorway closed behind us and we couldn't get it open. We were trapped and then the Earthquake hit..."

* * *

To be continued...

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME...

SAME WEBSITE…


	4. The Hungry Sea

_Last week, as you recall, both Professor John Robinson and the Jupiter 2 had crash landed onto a planet due to the interference of Dr. Zachary Smith. Although Major West placed Dr. Smith into a freezing tube, the Robot aided in his escape from suspended animation. The Robinson Family and Major West were now traveling south in the Chariot to escape the increasingly freezing temperatures of this strange planet, leaving Dr. Smith behind, at his own insistence, to fend for himself in the shelter of the Jupiter. While taking shelter in a cave, Don, Judy and the Robinson children were trapped when a destructive Earthquake hit… _

**The Hungry Sea** (Teleplay by **William Welch**/Story by **Shimon Wincelberg**)

"Sorry for the interruption, Joan. I had to change the tape. As I said, the Earthquake hit while the four of us were trapped in a tomb. Thank goodness Mom and Dad found us, and Dad managed to get us out of the tomb by cutting through a seam in the rock with his laser pistol and we escaped. We left immediately and finally reached the Inland Sea, which was frozen solid. Don said that the ice was probably twenty feet thick. Mom wanted to wait until morning to cross, but Dad said to continue on, so we did.

Things started to get strange after that. I know, strange is a relative term. The temperature started to rise and we felt an Earth tremor, but were safely across the ice by morning. Dr. Smith tried calling us to warn us about something, but Don cut him off before he could tell us what the problem was. Sometimes Don just doesn't think…"

* * *

The family stopped for a quick breakfast and kept moving until nightfall when they again set up camp for the night. While Maureen and the children were cleaning up after dinner, the Robot rumbled into camp spouting, **"Matter of life and death…"** Don didn't give the Robot a chance to get any closer. He retrieved a laser pistol and shot the Robot. Don was sure that the Robot was going to try hurting one of them again.

The children were upset with Don, especially Will, who refused to speak with him the rest of the evening. As Maureen was settling the children into their sleeping bags, Don pulled Judy aside. "Your brother and sister are pretty upset with me," he observed.

"Well, of course, Don. You didn't even give the Robot a chance to speak," she told him.

He was getting aggravated with the family's complacency with regard to Smith and the Robot. He raised his voice as he gestured towards the slumped figure. "Judy, don't any of you understand that, as long as Smith has control of the Robot, that thing is dangerous?"

She was unmoved. "But you have this 'shoot first and ask questions later' military attitude. Why do you have to be so aggressive?"

"Because, whether you know it or not, it's my duty to keep all of you safe! And I gotta tell you that none of you make it easy!"

"Oh, Don, you're being overly dramatic."

He had had it with her _and_ her family. "Am I? The next time that thing tries to kill one of us – you remind me how 'overly dramatic' I'm being." He turned and grabbed his sleeping bag and stomped to the other side of the Chariot where he could rest away from the family, yet still keep a safe watch over them.

Judy grabbed her own sleeping bag from the Chariot and unrolled it with a vicious snap. She jammed herself in and fumed silently. Neither she nor Don would get much sleep that night. When Judy finally did succumb, she had unsettling dreams of oceans and storms and woke up several times barely able to breathe.

Maureen approached John after observing that Don had separated himself from the family. "Now I agree with you about needing a counselor with us," she commented.

John had no idea what she was talking about. "Hm?" he asked.

"Don and Judy seemed to have had a bit of an argument," she replied.

"Good. Maybe that'll make Don think a little before he does something rash again."

"Coming to sleep?" Maureen asked.

"No, I want to find out what the Robot was trying to tell us. You go ahead, darling, I'll be along soon."

* * *

John worked on the Robot all night and finally found the message that Dr. Smith had sent them. The orbit of the planet was totally different from that of Earth. Its orbit was an ellipse and the sun was at one end of the orbit. The planet was headed back towards the sun, which explained the rising temperatures.

John explained the data to Don and Will. **"In a matter of hours we're going to be in danger of roasting alive, and there's no time to get back to the ship. We're going to have to build a shelter right here."**

Don was still not accepting of the message. **"Do you mean to say you're going to pay **_**any **_**attention to what Smith says after all he's done?"**

"**Who cares **_**what**_** he's done. These are facts!"**

"**Are they? The man's a pathological liar. Now what makes you think he's suddenly reformed? Do you think he'd lift a finger to save our lives? Now we were headed south. I say we keep going that way."**

"**You're in no position to give orders."**

"**Oh, but you are. It's too bad there isn't judgment to go along with that self confidence."**

"**Now that's enough out of you. Whether you like it or not I'm going to try to save your life along with the others. We get that shelter rigged now."**

Don was the angriest he'd ever been towards John. He strode away to carry out the orders, although he wasn't happy about it.

"**Boy, Dad, you really read him out,"** Will commented.

Don was unpacking the shelter foils when Judy quietly walked up to him.

"**Can I help?"** she asked.

"**Oh, hi. You gave me a start," Don replied.**

"**You gave me something of a start yourself… back there."**

"**Like father, like daughter? Now it's your turn is that it?"**

"**You were the one who started everything."**

"**Can't you ever conceive of your father being wrong?"**

"**Of course, only this time I don't think he is."**

"**Oh, I see. Now you're the ultimate computer… all the answers at your fingertips."**

She stared at him a minute and turned away. **"I don't **_**have **_**any answers right now… not for anything."**

He was as angry with her as he was with her father, maybe more so. She was still her parents' daughter, not his lover. If it ever came down to a decision between him or her father, he knew whom she'd pick. That did not sit well with him. He walked away.

Judy knew he was angry and hurt, but so was she. Why was he being so unreasonable about this? Her father's reasoning was as clear as day to her. She was almost ready to cry, but got herself together. He would just have to stay mad. She knew her father was right and she would not back Don just because he expected it. She had a mind of her own and she would use it, despite what Major West wanted.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

This planet has been a nightmare so far. First we were heading south to get away from the freezing cold and then we were hiding under sunshields to get away from the blistering sun. Joan, I thought that we were all going to roast to death. Don and Dad were at each other's throats arguing about what to do. Don actually questioned my dad's judgment! We argued last night and he's barely said a word to me today. Everyone is upset with him.

Dad has decided that we should head back to the ship, and Don is taking the Robot apart to stow it for the trip back. The Inland Sea will be a raging ocean by the time we get there and he wants to be sure everything is battened down. He wanted to work on the Chariot's solar batteries too, but Dad told him not to because he wanted to get back before dark. Don can be so arrogant sometimes. He asked Dad if that was **"another order"** and Dad told him that he could take it anyway he liked. Then Don, dramatically said, **"Alright, but I won't guarantee that we get there." **I think that he's just being overly cautious and trying to show Dad up. I'm sure we'll be fine. It's time to go, Joan, I'll report when we get back to the ship."

* * *

Tensions were still running high and the family traveled in silence until they approached the sea. Don was again making a list of needed repairs and his first entry was breaking down the Chariot's solar batteries. He could have argued with John about realigning them before setting off, but John could be as stubborn as he was. He prayed that they would stay in good working order until they reached the Jupiter.

A thunder storm blew up when they were in the middle of the sea when the Chariot lost power.

"**What's wrong?"** Don asked.

"**It won't respond,"** John replied.

"**We're not getting any power… Must be a loose connection in the solar batteries… I'll go up and see if I can fix them,"** Don stated.

"**Now?"** Judy asked.

"**We can't risk it,"** John told him.

"**Have to. Without power we'll capsize,"** Don stated.

"**It's too late. We're right in the middle of it,"** John said.

"**Doc, we can't wait!"** Don exclaimed.

"**John, you know he's right,"** Maureen said.

John relented. **"All right. Go ahead. I'll try to hold her steady."**

Don climbed up through the hatch on top of the Chariot and asked for the solar wrench. The Chariot was tossed to and fro by the raging sea and streaks of lightening flashed all around. He spotted a whirling mass of water up ahead and shouted, **"We're headed straight for a whirlpool!"**

Maureen handed him the wrench and reported Don's observation to John. Don continued to work on the panel even as they lost all control. Don almost had the loose panel tightened when all hell broke loose. The Chariot swirled round and round and was engulfed in waves of water rolling over the vehicle. Don was thrown over the side.

"**Get Don back in here and close the hatch,"** John stated.

Maureen poked through the hatch to call him, but he was no longer on top. She came in to report that he was missing and Judy tried to climb up to the hatch herself. John ordered Judy to stay put. He climbed up into the hatch himself and saw no sign of Don. He came back inside and held Judy, who was inconsolable, screaming Don's name. **"Stop it. He's gone… he's gone,"** John said.

John climbed back into the driver's seat and Judy remained unmoving, as if she was in shock. Guilt that they had lost Don overwhelmed John, but he couldn't let it take a hold of him. He still had his family to save. _A voice echoed inside Judy's head. 'No! No, he can't be gone… Dear, God, he can't be! How can I live without him? Don!' _

Unnoticed by the family, Don was hanging onto the side of the vehicle. _'Hold on!' Don told himself, _and he squeezed his hand around the rung of the ladder tighter as he almost lost his grip. _'Gotta climb up…' _He stretched his free arm towards the ladder when another wave crashed against him and flung him against the corner of the vehicle. His strength was leaving him and he couldn't get a breath as the waves pounded him relentlessly. He envisioned that he was back in the astronaut training program with Red and heard his voice repeat over and over in his brain, "Come on, West. You're not a quitter. Grab that ladder!" He was finally able to get a firm hold and pulled himself back on top of the Chariot. He banged on the hatch and Judy jumped up and helped him inside. Judy held onto him and cried, **"We thought you were dead! Oh, Don."**

"**Not dead, just half drowned,"** Don replied as he hugged her back. **"Try the power unit again. I managed to make a connection."**

They had the power back, thanks to Don's heroic efforts. The Chariot finally reached land and John stopped and knelt with his family to give a prayer of thanks for allowing them all to survive the passage.

* * *

The family arrived at the Jupiter and the men immediately unpacked the vehicle.

"**I guess I owe you an apology,"** John said to Don.

"**What for?"** Don asked.

"**You know what for. If I'd have allowed you to realign those solar batteries…"**

"**Forget it. We got back, didn't we?"**

"**Sure we got back,"** John said and they shook hands.

Will came up behind them. **"You two aren't angry anymore?"**

"**Now do I look angry?"** John asked as he teased him and left to enter the ship.

"**Don? You nearly got killed back there. Was it because my Dad wouldn't let you realign the batteries?"** Will asked.

"**Now where did you get an idea like that? Hm? No, it was just what I said… a loose connection,"** Don responded.

"**Then my dad was right?"**

"**He's the boss, isn't he?"**

**

* * *

**"Dear Joan,

We survived the trip back to the Jupiter… thanks to Don. He was right about the solar panels. The Inland Sea was a raging ocean and we were caught in an awful thunder storm. The Chariot lost power and Don climbed on top to tighten the loose connections. Joan, we almost lost him. He fell over the side and…"

A soft knock at the opening of the cubicle Judy shared with Penny interrupted her recording. "Judy?" It was Don. She rose and pulled the accordion door aside. "I, uh, I just wanted to apologize to you for my behavior today," he said.

"Don, you don't have to apologize," Judy said.

"No, I do." He leaned against the door frame. "I was angry and frustrated with… a lot of things… and I shouldn't have taken it out on your father… or on you."

"Don," she placed her hand on his forearm. "Please stop. I thought we lost you. Whatever happened before that moment didn't mean anything to me anymore. You could have drowned…"

"But I didn't." He saw the fear in her eyes and realized just how close he had come to dying. He reached out and took her in his arms and held her close. Burying his face in her hair he repeated, "I didn't…"

"Oh, Don," Judy murmured as she turned her face towards his and… Penny came bounding into the area.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I was just coming in to get ready for bed."

They separated just before Maureen, who was steps behind Penny, entered the area. "_There_ you are, Don. John needs you upstairs. There's an odd blip on the radar screen."

Don answered, "All right, Maureen. Good night, Penny." He squeezed Judy's hand. "Good night, Judy."

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	5. Welcome Stranger & Mr Nobody

_Last week, as you recall, the Robinsons escaped the subfreezing temperatures of their temporary home by venturing south. Dr. Smith sent a warning about a drastic climate change through the Robot, which Don disabled, causing friction between the pilot and Professor Robinson. After surviving the blistering mid-day sun, the family traveled back to the Jupiter; however, Don almost lost his life as he repaired the solar batteries when the Chariot was caught in a swirling whirlpool. Having finally returned safe and sound to the ship, the family now faced a new danger… A missile headed directly towards their camp… _

**Welcome Stranger** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The blip was still on the screen the next day. The missile like object was coming in awfully fast and, as Don noted, awfully close. It landed and the men went out to investigate. Standing on top of a boulder was…

"**Hapgood's my name, boys, Jimmy Hapgood,"** the stranger said.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We've encountered an astronaut from Earth, James Hapgood. Maybe your parents remember him. He was on one of the Saturn missions, but never returned. Dad thinks he can help him get back to Earth and offered him our navigation unit, but it was too big and heavy for his ship. Dr. Smith suggested that they take the navigation unit from the Robot. It's smaller than a box of tissues and should get him back home. Mom and Dad want to send Will and Penny with him, but Mr. Hapgood doesn't know that yet. Dad wants to tell the children first. I'm going to miss them, Joan."

* * *

As the family ate dinner with Mr. Hapgood, he recounted one story after another about his travels and had the family mesmerized. "Now, those Saticons are a nasty bunch. If you run into them, you just turn yourself around and run the other way."

Will asked, "What's so terrible about them, Mr. Hapgood?"

"You're nothin' but a machine to them, even a little boy like you, he responded. They look like some dancers from that movie I saw a couple a years before I lifted off… with their hats and glitter... What was the name of it? About that guy who was a dancer and did a play and movie at the same time and they zipped him up in a body bag at the end?"

"All that Jazz?" Judy suggested.

"Yeah, that's it," Hapgood said. "Now how does a pretty young thing like you know about that old movie?" he asked. Judy blushed in response and Hapgood smiled as he continued, "You must-a-been a rockin' in your momma's arms when it was in the theaters."

"Oh, I know every musical, Mr. Hapgood," Judy responded. "That one was semi-autobiographical about Bob Fosse. He was a choreographer and director who wrote the play Chicago."

"Judy has been in lots of plays, Mr. Hapgood," Penny interjected. "She was in Oklahoma in high school, and Carousel…"

"So, you can sing and dance?" Hapgood asked Judy.

"A little," she replied.

"Oh, Mr. Hapgood, she's wonderful," Penny added.

"I reckon you don't get much chance to do that anymore," Hapgood said.

Judy laughed. "Not much."

He felt badly for her. "Do you miss it?" he asked.

She thought back to her days in summer stock. "Sometimes…" she said softly. Don shifted uncomfortably in his seat and the group grew quiet.

Maureen stood and announced that it was time for the children to go to bed. She and John were planning on telling them about asking Mr. Hapgood to take them back to Earth. "I'll clean up, Mother," Judy stated as Dr. Smith, Mr. Hapgood and Don finished dessert.

"Uh, so, uh, Jimmy, tell me about what it's like to take off in a tiny ship like yours," Don asked.

"There's not much to tell. It's just like sittin' in a tin can. It's gets awful lonely."

Judy stood and offered Mr. Hapgood another slice of Maureen's space pie and he took Judy's hand and kissed it. **"Anything that suits you, suits me just fine."** Judy glanced at Don who turned away. He hadn't had any reason to be jealous in a long time and the emotion crept up on him. He knew it was ridiculous because Hapgood would be gone in a day or two, but it still bothered him that she enjoyed his attention so much.

John and Maureen walked out of the Jupiter together and made their request for Hapgood to bring Will and Penny with him when he left for Earth. Hapgood did not react as they had hoped. **"I'd have to be out of my mind to take on something like that!"** Hapgood exclaimed. **"Me and two kids in Traveling Man? I'd be signin' their death warrant as well as my own. I'm a little surprised, John, that you'd have something like that in your mind, or that you'd expect me to go along with it."**

"**Well I was just thinking of them,"** John replied.

"**Well it's too bad you weren't thinking of them before you found out that space don't take too kindly to family outings. You're not outta gas on a highway back home, mister. You're way out yonder, and there ain't no highways way out yonder. As far as I'm concerned you're outta luck."**

John held onto his temper. **"I've got some space charts in the space ship that'll help you. I'll get them," **John said and then went inside.

Don jumped up. **"Hapgood, I think you owe him an apology,"** he said.

"**Get outta my way, sonny,"** Hapgood replied.

"**I **_**said**_** you owe him an apology."**

"**I don't owe him nothin' but a thank you for a meal that quit givin' me pleasure about two minutes ago. Now get outta my way."**

Don grabbed his arm and hit him with a sharp left. Hapgood fell back to the ground, whistled and said, **"Is that your best shot?"** Then he scrambled up and shouted **"Eee-ha!"**

They tussled and Don got the worst of it, but he wouldn't quit. Finally, Judy came to his rescue and hit Hapgood on the head with a frying pan. **"All right, I apologize, but I still ain't gonna take them kids,"** Hapgood said before he fell over.

* * *

The next day, Mr. Hapgood injured his back and Maureen nursed Mr. Hapgood back to health, with Dr. Smith's help. He was given Don's cabin until he felt good enough to mobilize himself again, which wasn't more than a few hours. Judy hadn't seen Mr. Hapgood since she had conked him on the head and volunteered to take him his next meal. She knocked on the doorframe. "Mr. Hapgood?" she called.

"Miss Judy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a fryin' pan in your hand?" he asked before granting her permission to enter.

"Oh, Mr. Hapgood, I'm so sorry about that. I promise I only have lunch for you…"

"All right then, come on in, but stay at least two feet away from me."

Judy slid the door open and gave him her most apologetic expression. "I don't blame you for being wary of me, Mr. Hapgood. I never should have hit you."

"That's right. You shouldn't have, but I, uh, I reckon you were just protectin' your boyfriend."

She blushed and nodded.

"You gotta give him some lessons, sweet thing. I'd rather face him than you any day."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Well, Mr. Hapgood was quite a character. He was rather gallant, though. I shouldn't say this, but it was nice having someone around for Don to be jealous of, even if it was only for a few days. The poor man… I hit him over the head with a frying pan to end his fist fight with Don. (I guess country boys _are_ tougher than city boys.) Then Dad and Don were working on this huge piece of equipment and lost control of it. It was quite heavy and hit Mr. Hapgood in the back. Mom and Dr. Smith took care of him, though, and he was fine.

He didn't agree to take the children with him at first, but he appreciated Mom's kindness when he got hurt, so he relented. You know, Joan, Penny and Will didn't really want to go with him and ran away. We looked all over for them and I tried to get Mr. Hapgood to wait, but he took off at his launch time. And you know, Joan, he didn't go back to Earth after all, but kept traveling among the stars. Who knows, maybe we'll run into him again someday?"

* * *

**My Friend, Mr. Nobody** (Written by **Jackson Gillis**)

The men spent a long day blasting for deutronium and finally sat down to dinner. Judy had spent a good part of the afternoon restyling her hair and fluttered around like a moth around a light bulb, waiting for Don to notice. Like most men, Don never mentioned a word about it.

"Penny, dear, could you help me clean up from dinner?" Maureen asked.

Judy glared at Don and said, "I'll do it mother. There's nothing else to do around here."

"It's a beautiful night. Why don't you go for a walk? You've been around camp all day," Maureen suggested.

Her suggestion was met with silence. John nudged Don, who was clueless, under the table and titled his head towards Judy. The light bulb finally went off.

"Oh, sure, I'll go with you, Judy."

They left camp together and Don reached for her hand once they cleared the camp, but she pulled it away. "Judy, are you mad at me for some reason?" Don asked.

"Mad? What makes you think I'm mad at you?" she stated.

He stopped and crossed his arms. "Come on, Judy. Don't play games. Tell me what I did so I can apologize."

She sighed in frustration. "I spent all afternoon picking out a new hairstyle and you didn't even notice it."

He stared at her. "New hairstyle?"

"Donald West! You're already taking me for granted."

"I'm not taking you for granted. You're just always so beautiful, I didn't notice."

"Oh, don't just give me a line to make me happy."

"A line? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with _me."_

"Oh, so _I'm_ the one with a problem because I didn't notice your hair. Of all the…"

"Oh, forget it, Don! Forget the walk. Forget the hair. I don't know why I even bothered."

"Fine!"

Judy marched back to the ship and Don stomped away to cool down.

"Well, that was a short walk," John said as she strode through camp.

"Men!" she exclaimed and ran to her room.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

I was so furious with Don. I spent all afternoon working on a new hairstyle, and Don didn't say a word about it. He sees me everyday. You'd think he'd notice. If he's already taking me for granted, what does that say about our future?

Oh, by the way, Penny has been acting very strangely lately. She's been talking about some sort of imaginary friend who lives in a cave. Will calls it 'Mr. Nobody.' Mom has tried to talk to her about it, but Penny just gets upset because none of us believe her friend is real. I think that the loneliness must be getting to her."

* * *

The next day brought another round of drilling and blasting. Penny brought back some rocks from the cave where her Mr. Nobody lived. They were clear and hard enough to cut glass. Visions of wealth and power entered Dr. Smith's head as he dreamed of returning to Earth with fistfuls of diamonds.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Penny's Mr. Nobody turned out to be a Mr. Somebody. It was a cosmic entity or some kind of anti-matter. Dr. Smith conned Don into helping him blast for diamonds. Don thought they were blasting for porous clay, which is one of the minerals we need for the Jupiter's fuel. Penny left the ship to warn her Mr. Nobody and was knocked unconscious by the blast. This made Mr. Nobody angry and the Robot said that the entity would destroy us.

We had what seemed to be an Earthquake and Mom tried to leave the ship to look for Penny. Dad and I had a terrible time trying to hold her back. I saw Don and Dr. Smith running for the ship and Don fell and hurt his leg. I ran out to him and Dad followed me. We helped him back into the Jupiter. Dad sent the Robot out to destroy the cosmic force before it wrecked the ship. Then Penny finally came and asked the cosmic force to stop because she loved us as much as she loved it.

Then a wondrous thing happened, Joan. The entity said that it loved Penny too and its voice seemed to float into the heavens. Then a new galaxy appeared in the sky. I asked Don what pure cosmic force turns into and he said that he didn't know… That there were a lot of things he didn't know. The sky was absolutely glorious. A voice called down from above saying, **"Good-bye, Penny."** It was almost like God was talking to us.

Joan, I will never forget this for as long as I live…"

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	6. Invaders & Oasis & Sky is Falling

_Last week, as you recall, a lost astronaut visited the Robinsons and agreed to take Penny and Will back to Earth. His moment of launch came, however, and, with the children nowhere to be found, he left without them to continue traveling the universe. Soon after, Penny discovered a lonely entity that was trapped inside a cave. Due to the greedy desire of Dr. Smith to mine diamonds from that same cave, the entity's anger was released with Dr. Smith's blasting. Thanks to Penny's love, the entity took it's rightful place among the skies as a new galaxy, and the Robinsons returned to their normal routines, unaware that they were being watched by an alien creature . _

**Invaders from the Fifth Dimension** (Written by **Shimon Wincelberg**)

There was another presence on the planet. Judy was the first to see it on the radar screen and Maureen saw it too, but they wrote it off as a malfunction in the scanner, or at least Don did. **"After all,"** he said, **"if the blip were something real it would have to fly off, not just disappear."**

Dr. Smith was the first to physically encounter the alien presence. The invaders were in need of a small brain to run their navigational computer. Dr. Smith promised that he would bring them one. In order to guarantee his cooperation the invaders placed a metal collar around Dr. Smith's neck. He would have to bring them a brain… or die.

Dr. Smith approached Penny, who was tending the plants, and offered to take her to see an incredible thing. **"It'll be our little secret,"** he said.

Judy and Don approached and he said, **"Let us in on your little secret too, Smith."**

"**Oh, it was nothing, nothing at all. Just a little child's game I was going to make up."**

"**Oh, come on now. What are you up to?"**

"**You have an evil, suspicious mind, Major. I just happened to be out for a stroll. You didn't see Will by any chance."**

Penny told him that Will was off rock hunting and Don told Smith to stay away from him. Smith retorted that Don wasn't concerned about Will's higher education.

"I am concerned, every time I see him with you," Don replied. "And let me tell you something. If I ever catch you telling that boy wild stories again, so help me I'll…" He took a threatening step towards Smith.

Judy stopped him by grabbing his arm. **"Don, you have no right to…"**

"**That's all right, my dear," **Smith told her.

Don backed off and apologized to Judy. **"Sorry."**

Dr. Smith copped his haughtiest attitude and told Don a string of lies… how Don was threatened by his influence on Will and how easily Don has forgotten all the good things Dr. Smith has done for them.

"**Good day, my dear. Good day major. There is no hatred for you in my heart. Only pity… sadness and pity,"** he said as he reached his hand out to Don.

"**Just go,"** Don replied without shaking his hand and Dr. Smith went in search of Will.

"Don, you didn't have to threaten him," Judy stated.

"Judy, he's up to something," he said.

"He's right, Judy. We should tell mom," Penny added.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Well, Dr. Smith has done it again. He somehow got involved with aliens who needed a 'brain' to run their navigational computer. He manipulated Will into going with the invaders and Will was willing to sacrifice himself to save Mom and Dad. He was told that he had to forget all emotions and concentrate on the calculations. They let him go because they said his brain was too 'primitive'. Will said that Dr. Smith planned things to turn out the way they did. We all know that's not true, but Will just doesn't want to believe us.

Joan, there are things about Don that still bother me. He was so quick to get angry and threaten Dr. Smith. That is just not the way to treat people. Then, when Dad asked him why he hadn't checked the reserve power pack for the jet pack, Don snapped back at him that he didn't mind taking orders, but he wasn't about to be treated like a **'field hand.'** I couldn't believe he talked to my father that way. He did apologize, but, Joan, why does he have to be so… reactive?

I know, you'd tell me that no one is perfect and that I wouldn't want to be with someone who is always too nice and polite. You'd say that he has spirit and isn't afraid to speak his mind and that I need to be with someone like that. Maybe you're right, but I'm still not comfortable with it, but… he does have an awful lot of good qualities and he is so protective of us, especially Will and Penny.

It's been getting hot again and we're in a drought. Our water supply is getting low and we have to find ways to conserve water. Don is outside insulating the water conversion unit right now. I think I'll go out and help him. Thanks for listening, Joan."

* * *

**The Oasis** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The air was hot and dry. Every drop of water was precious. The family was taking extra precautions to preserve their water supply. Don screwed the connection between the hoses of the water conversion unit while Judy held them together, but he stopped when a silent stillness pervaded the air. They stared at each other and then an Earthquake shook the ground. Don shouted at Judy to get back to the ship and he finished the connection. As he hurried towards the Jupiter, the shaking of the planet threw him to the ground and his foot was trapped between two large boulders. Don lay unconscious while Judy screamed for her father's help. John used a pole for leverage as he freed Don's leg.

After Maureen and John examined Don's injuries, Judy wiped Don's face with a damp rag and brushed the dust out of his hair. Dan had been in pain, but, fortunately, there were no broken bones. He would have ugly bruises on his foot, but would have no other effects once the swelling subsided. Judy helped him get settled in his compartment and wrapped his foot in a cold pack.

"You should have gone back to the ship with me once the Earthquake started, Don," she said.

"We can't afford to lose one drop of water, Judy. I wanted to be sure that connection was tight to minimize any damage," he replied.

"Well, you're just lucky your injuries weren't any worse."

"I know. I thought for sure that I had broken something." He took her hand and pulled her down to his level. "I guess my guardian angel was watching over me," he said and stared into her eyes. She leaned towards him and was about to touch his lips when Maureen called Don's name and clattered into the room with a lunch tray for him.

Judy whispered, "Radar…" and then she stood and took the tray from her mother. "I'll help him with it, Mother," she told Maureen.

"That's fine, Judy, but don't be too long. You need to check on the garden. Remember, Don, twenty minutes on and twenty minutes off with the ice pack."

"Thanks, Maureen," Don replied.

Judy sighed. "It never ends, does it?"

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Dr. Smith has to be the most selfish person I have ever known. He used the last of our drinking water for a shower! This time I think I was as angry as Don was with him. We had to go in search of water and each of us carried a bucket, but Dr. Smith, of course, couldn't last and returned to the ship.

We didn't find fresh water, but Dad found some fruit that is a lot like mangos. He had to test it before we could eat any of them, and Dr Smith, found some on the table and ate it, and so did Debbie. Even though I had been angry at him, I felt terrible that he ate it. Dad and Don said that he should have known better, but Dr. Smith was convinced that we left the fruit out on purpose so that he would get sick and die. He took our last fuel cell so that we couldn't use the water conversion unit. Without it, we'd _all_ die.

Dr. Smith did have a reaction, but it wasn't what any of us expected. The fruit affects the pituitary gland and he and Debbie grew to a huge size. He was as tall as a ten story building, but the effect only lasted overnight. When it finally rained that night, Dr. Smith and Debbie returned to their normal size and he and Debbie came back into the ship. We've encountered a lot of strange things on our trip, Joan, but that had to be one of the strangest."

* * *

**The Sky Is Falling** (Teleplay by **Barney Slater** & **Herman Groves**/Story by **Herman**

**Groves**)

Smith was back to his lazy self in no time at all. Don had sent Judy to look for Smith because he was supposed to be helping him at the drill site. She found him sleeping against a bolder. He had the audacity to say that he was 'working.' She couldn't resist asking, **"—Um, and just what, may I ask, are you doing?"**

"**Sit down, and I'll show you,"** he replied. **"Now, then, what do you see up there?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Precisely,"** he stated. **"But when there is something up there, a rescue mission perhaps, I'll be the one to see it and quickly alert the camp."**

Judy couldn't hide her amusement. **"Oh, Dr. Smith, you're incredible. Absolutely incredible."**

"**Indeed. Don't you ever want to leave this ghastly planet?"** he asked her.

"**Of course I do. But it's living in a dream world, Dr. Smith, to ever think a rescue mission from Earth can ever find us here."**

"**Perhaps not from Earth, but at this point, I'd welcome any form of intelligent life that might conceivably help us – hands across outer space, so to speak."**

Judy didn't even try to convince him to help Don. **"I think I'd better let you get back to your **_**work.**_**"**

"**Oh, yes, yes, my dear. Eternal vigilance, yes."** She left and Smith again closed his eyes. Before he could drift off, however, the Robot announced the arrival of an alien object. A small weird machine that looked like a crab with spikes and a large claw approached him and touched his face and then backed away from him.

Dr. Smith ran off, but it followed him to the ship. It rolled up to the closed hatch, and Don announced that it was dematerializing. He held Judy back against him and pulled her even further away when the machine materialized inside the ship. It turned itself 'off' when John accidentally kicked it. The professor thought it was some sort of matter transfer unit and theorized that it belonged to an intelligent species. He warned everyone to treat the aliens with respect if they were to encounter them. He felt that they should not assume that the newcomers had hostile intentions. If only Dr. Smith had listened to him.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

An unusual little machine entered our ship. Well, it didn't really enter, it just kind of disappeared outside and reappeared inside. It was kind of like our environmental Robot. It had geological samples inside of it, so Dad assumed that it was sent by someone who was looking to colonize the planet.

In fact Will met and became friendly with the youngest boy. He was a humanoid, but didn't speak. We assumed that they communicated through mental telepathy. Dr. Smith went to their camp and made himself their enemy very quickly. He said that they were invaders who were coming to destroy us."

* * *

"**I don't think we have anything to worry about. The boy was real friendly,"** Will said.

Smith replied, **"Which only proves that you're too young to be a good judge of character."**

Dr. Smith argued that the visitors were a hostile, aggressive people who only understood force. John ordered Smith to stay away from their camp. He felt that they could live in peace with them. Dr. Smith's arguments became more and more outlandish.

"**Oh, Dr. Smith, please, do sit down and eat some dinner,"** Maureen begged.

"**Thank you, no, madam. Although I am a condemned man, I cannot eat a hearty meal,"** he said and entered the ship

Don tossed his napkin on the table. "That man would drive me to drink…"

"Don!" Judy admonished him.

"Well it's true! I've never met a more selfish, paranoid, egocentric…"

"All right, Don, now tell us how you_ really_ feel," John teased.

"I'm serious, John. If the visitors think that we're all like him, we're in trouble."

"Now let's not borrow trouble. There's no reason to think that there will be any problems."

* * *

Will continued his rock explorations the next day. When he didn't return at the appointed time, Maureen became worried. She was nervously watching for him outside the ship. Judy and John came walking out as they finished up a rare father-daughter talk.

"**Oh, Dad,"** Judy said.

"**Well, that's the way it is,"** John responded.

John sensed Maureen's concern and she told him that she was worried that Will had not returned to camp at his appointed time, so he and Don left to look for Will.

As day turned to night, Judy tried to ease her mother's mind. "I'm sure Will is fine, Mother."

"Oh, I'm sure he is too. He probably just lost track of time," Maureen said. Dinner was ready and Maureen, Penny and Judy were waiting for the men's return. "Judy? Do you mind if I ask what you and your father were talking about this afternoon?"

Thankful for a subject to distract her mother, she replied, "Of course not, Mom. We were talking about Don… and me."

Maureen smiled. "You and he seem to have kept your relationship going despite all the problems we've had."

Judy nodded. "Dad said that, whenever we're both ready, he'd be happy to make him an official part of the family."

"How do you feel about that, Judy?"

Judy blushed. "Mom, there is something I've never told you and Dad… On the day that Don's car exploded… we were planning on eloping."

"Eloping!" Penny exclaimed, "How romantic!"

Maureen was speechless… "Oh, Judy…"

"Sometimes I can't believe we almost did it either," Judy stated.

"Judy, it's just that, I would have wanted to be at your wedding. Whatever would have caused you to elope?" Maureen asked.

"Well, Mom, you and Dad weren't exactly supportive of our relationship at that time."

"Oh, I know, Judy. I'm sorry. You were just so young and our situation wasn't exactly normal. We were worried that…"

"That I didn't know what I was doing?"

"I wouldn't say _that_, Judy. You just had lead very different types of lives."

"And now?"

"Well, now I am convinced that Don cares a great deal about you, as well as the rest of the family."

"He is very protective of us. I just wish he would treat Dr. Smith better."

"You must admit that Dr. Smith brings a lot of Don's wrath on himself."

"Mom's right, Judy. He's always getting someone into trouble," Penny added.

"Yes, but Don just gets _so_ angry."

"One thing you can say about Don is that he is not afraid to show his emotions. Maybe that's not such a bad thing, Judy," Maureen commented.

"I guess not, but I'm not comfortable with confrontation."

"Sometimes confrontation is necessary."

"You sound like Joan. That's exactly what she would have said."

"Joan was always good for you. She balanced out your sweet nature, and maybe Don does the same thing for you."

"Maybe he does…"

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Will has been missing overnight. We are all so worried. Dr. Smith insists that he was captured by the aliens. Penny, Don and I were talking last night and thought that we should go confront the aliens, but Dad didn't want to do that. He didn't want to assume that the aliens are aggressive.

When I saw Don this morning he said that he had been up half the night worrying about Will and talked with Dad. They decided to go to the alien camp this morning. They left a few minutes ago. I tried to tell Don to be careful, but I stopped myself. I guess I didn't want him to worry about me worrying about him. It's all so complicated. I hope they come back soon. I can't stand the waiting."

* * *

John, Don and Dr. Smith went to the alien camp to look for Will. All they found were two worried, suspicious parents. The aliens were known as Taurons and did indeed communicate through mental telepathy. The mother and father were ready to defend themselves with guns, but John dropped his own weapons when he approached the male. Unfortunately, Dr. Smith lost his nerve and fired at the Taurons, which ruined any chances of being welcomed in peace.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Will is safely home with the family. It turned out that he and the young boy spent the night in a cave because the young boy became sick after catching a virus from Will. We were worried that Will was taken by the Taurons and the Taurons were worried that their son had been taken by us. I suppose that proves that parental love for their children is a galactic value. It's a shame they couldn't have stayed on the planet. Having another family nearby would have been wonderful for all of us.

So, life is back to normal. Penny and I are going to work in the garden. Dr. Smith was supposed to be tending it this week, so we thought we should check on it. Don and Will are fixing the Chariot and Dr. Smith is… well, it looked to me like Dr. Smith was just sunning himself. I give Don about fifteen minutes before he gets upset with Dr. Smith again. I'll let you know if I'm right."

* * *

Judy was right. Don was not happy with Dr. Smith's laziness and asked him to carry a fuel pack to the back of the Chariot, but Dr. Smith felt that menial labor was beneath his intelligence and threw the unit on the ground. Fuel, which could be explosive when in contact with air, leaked out of the unit. Don shouted at Will to get back and threw the unit away from the Chariot and it exploded, knocking Don unconscious…

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	7. Wish Upon A Star & The Raft

_Last week, as you recall, the Robinsons were struggling to maintain their water supply while Dr. Smith placed the family in danger of, not only dying of thirst, but losing Will to an alien race and then triggering hostilities between the Robinsons and another family of colonists called Taurons. Will's emotional ties to his family saved him from being enslaved to an alien computer and triggered the cessation of hostile intentions between the Robinsons and Taurons. Now, as Major West and Will worked on the Chariot, Dr. Smith's carelessness caused a leak in the fuel pack, and Major West tossed the pack away from the vehicle as it exploded in mid air… _

**Wish Upon a Star** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

Don lay on the ground, unmoving and Will ran to him. John came out of the space ship and was followed by Dr. Smith. Don was all right, and he and Dr. Smith started arguing about why the fuel pack exploded. Don walked away to calm himself. John was as upset with Dr. Smith as Don was. It had been Dr. Smith's week to tend the garden and it had died of neglect.

"**I'm terribly sorry,"** Dr. Smith said.

"**Unfortunately, Dr. Smith, your being sorry doesn't make up for lost food,"** John replied.

"**I don't know what to say,"** Dr. Smith stated.

Don strode back to the group and exclaimed, **"Yeah, well, I do. I don't know how the others feel, Smith, but I'm fed up to the teeth with you! Every time something goes wrong around here, you're always at the bottom of it. You're nothing but a trouble maker and the sooner we get rid of you, the better off we'll all be."**

"**Are those also your feelings, Professor Robinson?" **Dr. Smith asked.

John did not reply.

"**I see. Well there only seems to be one recourse left for me. I shall leave… immediately,"** Dr. Smith stated.

Will moved to go after him, but his father told him to let him go and Don echoed his sentiment.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Well, I was right. Don and Dr. Smith had it out again, and this time Dad was also upset with Dr. Smith. It was his week to tend our garden, and it died. Now we'll have no fresh food. Dr. Smith said that he would leave camp. Will was upset and both Penny and I couldn't believe that Dad is just letting him go. As Will pointed out, Dr. Smith can't take care of himself, but Dad thinks Dr. Smith needs to learn a lesson."

* * *

As Dr. Smith left the Jupiter to be on his way, the family gathered for lunch. He refused to take the food Maureen had packed for him, saying that he needed to be on his own without help and he shuffled away from camp. Don exited the Jupiter, cleaned up from the morning's accident and sat down to join the family. "What's everyone so sad about?" he asked.

Judy looked at him accusingly. "Dr. Smith just left."

"That's the best news I've had all day."

"Don! How can you be so unfeeling!"

"Look, Judy, if I hadn't thrown that fuel pack away from the Jupiter, we might all be dead."

"You don't know that, Don. Maybe it already had a leak?" Will suggested.

"Look, Will, it wasn't leaking before Smith put his hands on it," Don said.

"But, Don…" Penny started.

He stood and looked at Judy as he addressed Smith's defenders. "You know, I'd like to get just a fraction of the sympathy Smith gets around here." Then he glanced at the children and stomped away from the camp.

John gazed upon his children. "He's right, you know. That fuel pack almost exploded right in his hands today. Whether it was deliberate or not, Smith was responsible. A little empathy from you for _him_ as well as Smith wouldn't hurt."

Guilt crept onto Judy's face. "Excuse me," she said as she left the table to go after Don.

She found him back at the Chariot, getting ready to install another fuel pack. He glanced at her as she approached him. He wasn't ready to forgive her defense of Smith just yet. "Don, I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"But, Don, I am…"

He sighed. "I know, Judy… You'd forgive a flea for biting a dog."

She couldn't help but laugh at the image. "And that's why you love me."

He smirked and realized that she had him. He took her in his arms and let himself fall into her eyes. "Well, that's _one_ of the reasons."

"You mean there's more?" she asked.

He nodded. "Lot's more…" He leaned towards her lips, but stopped mid way when both Penny and Will came running up to them. Don and Judy separated reluctantly.

"We just came to apologize, Don," Penny said.

"I know you could have been really hurt today," Will added.

Don glanced at Judy and ruffled Will's hair. "But I wasn't. Let's go eat."

* * *

Dear Joan,

While Will was helping Dr. Smith move to a better campsite, they found the remains of an old space ship that must have crashed years ago. There was a small object inside the ruins that looked like an electric skillet with the tin man's hat as its lid. You won't believe this, Joan, but you put the tin hat on your head and think about what you want and it appears! Penny said it was like Aladdin's lamp and she called it a 'wishing' machine.

Dr. Smith brought it to us and mom used it to conjure up a wonderful dessert. I'm going to get a chance to use it today. Don hasn't been paying much attention to me, so I think I'll wish for a beautiful new dress that will force Don to notice me."

* * *

Don was working under the Chariot and Judy sauntered up in a gorgeous dress that bared her shoulders, was cinched at her waist and dipped to a "V" on her chest. He thought Will had come up and asked to be handed a power wrench.

Judy picked up the wrench and said, **"Why don't you come out and get it, Don?"**

He slid out and bumped his head on the bumper… "Ow…" He looked up and his eyes sparkled. Judy looked like a Greek goddess. **"I mean… Wow! Where did you get that dress?"**

"**You like it?"**

"**Like it? Like I said, Wow!"**

"**I got it through the thought machine. And now you can take me for a walk."**

"Sure. We can do whatever you want to do."

He cleaned himself up and took her hand as they sauntered away from the ship.

"I wish I really had someplace to take you in that outfit, Judy," Don stated.

"I do too. I'd love to go dancing, like we did at Mike's wedding."

"We could still dance. Do you remember the song he and Sherry played for us at their reception?"

She nodded and started singing softly in his ear as he took her in his arms. "Love lift us up where we belong… where the eagles cry on a mountain high. Love lift us up where we belong… far from the world we know… where the clear winds blow."

He turned towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She rose on her toes and kissed him harder. His hands roamed over her shoulders and down her back as he placed a line of kisses down the deep 'V' of her neckline that was so tantalizingly close to her… collarbone…

She encouraged him to move on, but ten minutes was about all he could take. "Mmm… Judy, I, uh, I think we have to stop now."

"No, don't. We never get a chance to _really_ be alone."

"I'd love to keep going, but I have to keep your parents happy with me."

"They'll never know."

"Yeah, right. They'll be looking for us any minute."

"So, let them look."

"Uh-uh. It took me too long to get to this point with them. I'm not going to blow it now."

"Oh, Don…"

He sighed. "All right, but just two more minutes. Any longer than that and I'll need a _really_ cold shower."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

My beautiful dress was ruined! It just suddenly tore itself to pieces. The fruit that Mom conjured up dried up, and the musical tapes that Penny wished for disintegrated. Everything we got from the machine went bad. Dad gave it back to Dr. Smith and he returned to his own camp, but it wasn't long before he came running back with some humanoid mummy thing running after him. Dr. Smith had asked for a servant, which is when the mummy wanted the machine back. It took it and disappeared. Dad said that when Dr. Smith asked for a slave, he had asked for too much. I guess the creature decided that Dr, Smith couldn't be trusted.

You know, Joan, wearing that dress did impress Don. I sang to him and we danced and kissed and his hands caressed my shoulders and, well, it was magical. I almost felt as if we were in Galveston again. I know Dad was upset with all of us for using the machine. He said the wishing machine could grant dreams, but that nightmares were dreams too. Well, my dream dress might not have lasted, but the time it gave me with Don certainly wasn't a nightmare…"

* * *

**The Raft** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

Will's 'ship wrecked sailor' experiment was set to go. The rocket was attached to a weather balloon and would ignite at one thousand feet. Penny and Will watched it lift. This was Will's sixth try at sending a message in space. The Robot announced the vertical lift. **"Space probe altitude nine hundred feet. Space probe altitude one thousand feet." **The probe ignited. **"Space probe out of control."**

The balloon fell towards the children and John pushed them to the ground. The rest of the family watched in horror, but the force field saved them from certain injury. Dr. Smith, oblivious to the explosion, came out looking for dinner... two hours early. He'd have time to dictate another chapter of his book, The Social Psychology of Galactic Castaways.

* * *

Don had noticed that their fuel canisters were slowly disappearing. He checked his hiding place for the fuel for the propulsion unit, but there were none left. His first and only suspect was, of course, Dr. Smith. Adopting his 'bad cop' attitude, he confronted Smith about the fuel, but Will came forth and admitted to using it for his experiments. **"Oh, no,"** Don moaned, **"which makes us galactic castaways forever."**

John spent days trying to devise a new source of fuel for the propulsion unit. He had a theory about plasma, the fourth state of matter, and hoped that he could harness its energy for an endless supply of propellant. His small scale experiment was ready to go.

"**All right, turn on that plasma test engine,"** John stated.

Don connected the wires. **"Fire when ready."**

John flipped the switched and the engine fired. **"It works! It works!" **John exclaimed. The family ran in and celebrated. **"One of these days we're going to witness a perfect lift-off… our own."**

* * *

John and Maureen took some time to themselves as they stared at the night sky. They discussed their destination, which both agreed would continue to be Alpha Centauri. While dictating his book, Dr. Smith said to himself, **"Let them go where ever they wish, but not before they've taken me home"**

* * *

Don sat at the auxiliary controls and groaned. His calculations had yet to give him the answer he needed. Judy approached and commented, **"You're the hardest working astronaut I've ever met."**

He closed his notebook. **"And plumber, gas station attendant, fixer upper and, uh, radio announcer,"** he stated as he rose and stepped towards her.

"**Oh? And you're not such bad company either."**

"**Well, I'm sorry I'm not better company tonight."**

"**Maybe when we get going."**

"**All right… **_**when**_** we do…"**

"**Is there any doubt?"**

"**Oh, I don't know this propulsion unit has to be tested at minimum thrust before I can take a chance on feeding it enough to get us out."**

"**Oh? When will that be?"**

"**We might try it in the morning."**

"**I'm sure it's going to be all right, Don."**

He smiled and went back to his seat to continue working. Judy watched him for several minutes more. She was about to turn away when Don looked up and said, "Judy, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a good-night kiss?"

She took a step into the room and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We're trying what could be our best rescue attempt yet. Will used up our last bit of fuel on these messages he was sending out into space, kind of like a message in a bottle. We thought we'd be stuck here forever so Dad worked on developing an alternative fuel system, and Will redeemed himself by coming up with an idea to improve our chances of lift off. The idea could only be used with a small spaceship, so Don thought of taking out the reactor chamber and modifying it into a ship. Penny said it was like ship-wrecked sailors building a raft. So Don called it the 'S.S. Space Raft' and, of course, he volunteered to fly it. He's probably going to be taking off in a few days. Joan… I don't think I'll be able to watch him lift-off. What if something goes wrong tomorrow or sometime during his flight? I might never… I might never see him again.."

* * *

The reactor chamber was out of the Jupiter and decontaminated. The family scavenged parts from the Jupiter to make it into a space worthy vehicle. The 'S.S. Space Raft' was ready for her maiden voyage. It stood in a clearing outside the Jupiter with a large air balloon attached to it. Dr. Smith watched every step of the process, his mind calculating his next move.

The family sat around the galley table and John and Don discussed the path of his journey. Once he lifted off, the family would only be able to stay in contact with him for thirty minutes. John suggested he spend the next fourteen hours before lift-off getting as much sleep as possible.

Don lay on his bed, awake, when he heard a knock at his door. He sat up and called out, **"Come in."**

Judy entered and said, **"Your light was on so I…"**

"**Oh, well, I, uh… I couldn't sleep. Sit down."**

They spoke each others' names simultaneously.

Judy smiled and continued, **"I'm not sure I'll be able to say good-bye to you in the morning."**

"**Why not?"**

"**It might be too difficult, so I thought I better say good-bye to you now."** She handed him a gift. **"With this, but don't open it now."**

"**Thanks… I… May I know what it is?"**

"**A tape I made. But don't listen to it more than once. It might get monotonous."**

"**I'll let you know when I get back."**

"**You'll be back."**

She titled her head and her lips were inviting him closer. He leaned in and placed his hand on her cheek. He wished he could take her with him, but, not only would her parents never allow it, he couldn't put her in such jeopardy. He had no idea if the plasma system would work over a long journey. If he didn't have enough propulsion to make course corrections or land safely, he'd be lost… and alone forever.

Both had forgotten about the open door to Don's cabin. Their lips met and her hand curled around his back to hold him close. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, and they reluctantly separated.

"Judy, Don needs his rest," John stated.

"Just a few more minutes?" Judy asked.

John nodded and stepped away.

Don shook his head. "I don't know how he does it."

"Does what?" she asked. He stared at her. "Oh, right." She laughed. "I guess it's a built-in parenting thing."

"Remind me to give our kids radar detectors when they turn… eighteen," he stated.

A shiver went up her spine. "_Our _children?"

He nodded. Tears were brimming from her eyes and her throat choked back the words she wanted to say. He stood and closed his door and knelt before her.

"Judy? I'm sorry. I…" he started.

She shook her head and smiled while the tears overflowed their banks. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and drew him to her breast. "I love you," she whispered. He held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. "Please come back to me, Don."

"Hey, I have to come back to make those little babies with you," he replied. He held her a few moments more and then stood. "Jericho with me… just for a little while."

They lay down together on his tiny bed. She closed her eyes. Her father might not be happy with her, but she decided to stay where she was until morning.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Well, as usual, things did not work out as planned. Somehow Dr. Smith and Will took off in the 'SS Space Raft' and all it did was orbit this planet and settle back right here. Get this, Will said that Dr. Smith insisted they had landed on Earth, but Will knew better.

Dad realized that the propulsion system he invented didn't have enough power to get the small ship back to Earth. At least I won't have to worry about Don flying off in that tiny ship, not knowing if he made it or not. By the way, we had another night of being together, right here in the space ship. Joan, I finally told him that I loved him. We haven't talked marriage yet, but he did talk about our children. I can't image having a child under the circumstances we're in right now, but once things settle down, we'll talk about it. And, no, we didn't 'do it' yet. I know you're wondering what we're waiting for… sometimes I wonder that myself."

* * *

Will, John and Don packed up the Chariot and would be gone for a few days to set-up relay stations. Dr. Smith assured John that he would take care of the women. Shortly after they left, the radar showed a meteor storm directly in the area of the Chariot…

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	8. One of Our Dogs is Missing

_Last week, as you recall, the Robinsons attempted their best rescue effort to date, only to have the mission fail due to the inability of the S.S. Space Raft to get enough lift to break free of the planet's orbit. The men then loaded up the chariot and were off to establish a relay station, leaving Maureen in charge of the camp. Soon after the chariot left camp, a meteor storm hit in the very area in which they were traveling…_

**One of Our Dogs is Missing** (Written by **William Welch**)

"Dear Joan,

Dad, Don and Will left for a few days to set-up some relay stations. Dr. Smith assured Dad that he would take care of us, and Don said, "Do us a favor, Smith and don't do us any favors." I still can't understand why he is so mean to Dr. Smith. I know he causes trouble, but, he is a human being.

Shortly after they left, our radar showed a meteor storm right in the area where the Chariot was. We couldn't raise Dad and Don by radio. Dr. Smith insisted that it wasn't a meteor storm at all, but an invasion. I must admit, Joan, even I lost my patience with him. The next day Mom, Penny, Dr. Smith and I walked over to the place where the meteor storm was and checked the craters. Dr. Smith insisted that the craters were shell holes.

Not only did we find craters, we also found a small space ship that had recently crashed, but the ship was empty. Dr. Smith insisted that it was the first of an invading force. When we returned to the space ship, we found several of our food cans opened by brute strength. Something or someone was in our ship and raided our galley. It's an awful feeling to know that your home was invaded. Mom and I just finished setting up the force field, so we'll be well protected tonight.

* * *

The ship was shut tight for the night when a horrendous howling invaded their sleep. Penny and Judy opened the door to their cabin, as did Maureen. Dr. Smith exited his cabin with two guns strapped to his waist. Dr. Smith proclaimed that he would protect the women to the end, but ducked back into his cabin when the howling turned into a menacing growl.

The next morning, Judy and Maureen explored the area where they thought the sounds were coming from and found a large piece of fur. **"Could Dr. Smith be right? Are we being invaded?" **Judy asked.

"**I don't know. I wish I could reach your dad,"** Maureen answered. She stood straighter and squared her jaw. **"Now look, we're not going to start behaving like helpless females. There's a logical explanation to all of this. Let's take it back to the ship and we'll take a small piece of it and test it."**

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Mom and I went out to investigate the sounds we heard and found, you won't believe this, but we found a dog. It's a cute little beagle. Penny loves it and of course wants to keep it. I think the dog came from the space capsule. Mom doesn't think it could have because it would be close to fifty years old. Dr. Smith thinks the dog is an alien invader in disguise.

We also found fur on a tree branch that couldn't belong to the dog. We searched through Dad's notes about species we might encounter, and Dad said that there were mutants on this planet that morph into other creatures, like the Cyclops. He wrote that his greatest fear was that one of them might absorb one of us in their process of metamorphosis. That is a scary thought. I don't understand why he didn't tell us about it."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We are now defenseless. I somehow lost my gun. Penny thinks the dog took it and buried it, like a bone. I don't know what possessed Dr. Smith, but he took all of our guns apart to supposedly _clean them_. Mom went in and found them in a heap of pieces. Then he took Mom's gun and proceeded to take that apart! There is some kind of creature out there, and we have no way to ward it off. The force field isn't even working right now because we need to recharge it. As much as I hate to admit it, we need our men back."

* * *

The communicator beeped as John called his wife. They barely had enough power to call home**. "Now, if you can stand a little good news, I think this relay idea is going to work, but it's going to be a tough job. We're going to have to be busy every minute. I'm certainly glad I married a girl like you. At least I don't have to worry about what's happening on the home front."**

"**Uh… how long will the job take?"** Maureen asked.

"**Well, if we don't have any more interruptions, I think we'll find the site soon. Darling, are you sure everything's all right back there?"**

"**Oh, yes, yes, it's just that we all miss you."**

"**We miss you too. We'll be back soon. Oh, Maureen… I'm proud of you… the way you've handled everything."**

"**Well, thank you, dear. Um, we'll be waiting. Just finish your work and hurry home, will you?"**

"**All right, darling. Bye for now."**

"**Bye."**

Judy approached her mother. **"You didn't tell him."**

Maureen shook her head. Judy wondered why her mother had held back. Her parents had been married for so long, Judy didn't think there was anything that they couldn't talk to each other about.

"Mother, why didn't you?"

"Oh, Judy. I guess I didn't want him to think that we couldn't take care of ourselves."

"We'd be doing fine if Dr. Smith hadn't messed with the guns."

"You're starting to sound like Don."

"Well, it's true, Mother. If he hadn't taken them all apart, we'd have something to defend ourselves with."

"I suppose you're right. Well, the force field will be working tonight. We'll just stay within its bounds and we'll be fine.

* * *

John reflected on his conversation with Maureen while Don drove the Chariot. Don noticed John's pensive expression and asked, **"Is something bothering you?"**

"**I just didn't like the sound of Maureen's voice,"** John replied.

"**She would have said something if anything were wrong,"** Don stated.

"**I don't think so. She knows how important this project is to us. I think she'd do anything to keep me from worrying."**

"**Oh, I'm sure everything's okay."**

"**Turn around. We're going back."**

"_**Now**_**?"**

"**Now!"**

Don shrugged and wondered what it was about the older generation that stopped them from being open and honest with each other. They had a penchant for keeping a brave front. He made a mental note to himself to talk with Judy about always being honest with each other. He didn't want to have to guess what was going on in her mind. At the same time he also wondered if he and Judy would ever have the same sixth sense that Maureen and John seemed to have about each other and their family. He supposed that any couple that had been together twenty years would.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

That cute little dog is gone. It helped Don and Dad save my life. I wish it would come back to us. I was almost captured by the creature that was making that horrible howling sound. I went out to look for the dog because Penny was so upset that it had gone off. This big, furry, horned creature came out of nowhere and started chasing me. Joan, I was so scared. I climbed up onto a rocky hill and used the only weapons around… rocks. It kept coming closer and all I could do was throw these big rocks at it. It was like tossing popcorn at a movie screen.

Dad and Don found me just in time, but the monster attacked Dad and he hit his head when he was pushed down. Don climbed up and carried me off the rocks, but we fell off a small cliff. The animal followed us, but luckily Dad woke up and used his laser pistol and the animal fell off too… right next to me. Ugh!

I was never so happy to see Dad and Don in my life. Dad wanted to go back to camp, but I wanted to look for the dog just a little longer. We ran into Will and Dr. Smith, together, of course, and the creature jumped out from behind a rock. Don pushed me down and the creature attacked Dad. Don jumped on top of the creature, but it threw him off. Both Dad and Don were knocked unconscious, but the dog brought Will's laser pistol to him and Will shot at it, but the creature fell behind the rock I was next too and it kept crawling around the rock towards me. Don helped me up and got me away from it. Will nudged Dad awake and gave him the pistol. Dad kept shooting at it and then in climbed into this pit and disappeared under the sand."

* * *

Dinner was done. Maureen and the children had gone inside to finish the dishes and Dr. Smith had retired for the evening. The night sky was beautiful and the moon shone bright and full, casting a glow between the shadows.

"I'm going to find your mother. Don't stay out too long," John suggested.

"We won't," Judy said as she rose and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for saving me today."

"That's what fathers…" he gestured towards Don, "and boyfriends are for. Good-night, Judy… Don."

"Night," Don replied.

After John entered the ship, Don asked Judy, "Did you hear what he called me?"

She nodded and smiled. She hadn't told him about her conversation with her father when he commented that he'd be happy to make Don an official part of the family. "Don? Remember the day Will was missing?"

"How could I forget?"

"I was talking with Dad that day before we knew Will was gone. We were talking about us."

"As in you and me?"

"Yes. He said…" For some reason she stopped talking and looked down at the ground, almost afraid to say it.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that, whenever we're ready, he would be happy to make you an official part of the family."

Don grinned. "Which means that it's just a matter of time…" She didn't give him the reaction he was hoping for, so he asked, "Judy, is there something else you're not telling me?"

"No!"

"It seems like you're holding something back."

"I'm not… I'm just… pensive."

"Pensive… Well then, before we go any further there is one thing I'd like to talk to you about… Promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you will always be honest with me about how you're feeling."

"Do you think I've lied to you?"

"It's not about lying, Judy. It's about not being afraid to tell me how you feel or what you're thinking. My parents were always open and honest with each other. They weren't afraid to fight because they trusted each other to always be there... no matter what."

"I've been honest with you, Don. I don't know why you're bringing this up."

"Because sometimes your parents don't tell each other things when they don't want the other to be scared or upset or whatever. I don't ever want to have to guess if something is bothering you."

"My parents do that to protect each other. I think that's noble of them!"

"It may be noble, but it's not the way a relationship should work in my book."

"Oh, and you're the expert? What about the strength it takes to protect each other?"

"I think true strength lies in trusting that the other person can handle things."

"What about caring for the other person's feelings?"

"I'll take honesty over politeness anytime."

"Donald West, I can't believe you're criticizing my parents."

"Why not? No relationship is perfect, including your parents' relationship!"

"You have no right to judge my parents… or anyone else for that matter!"

"Are you talking about how I treat Smith?"

"That and a lot of other things."

"Talk about being critical…"

"So you want me to be honest except when it comes to you. Is that it?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind having some support from you when it comes to Smith! You're always defending him."

"Only because you're always threatening him."

"He deserves it!"

"No one deserves to live in fear!"

"Oh, give me a break! If he's afraid of me, I'd have a lot more control over him."

"That's what you're after, isn't it… control. That's why you want me to tell you everything, so you can control me!"

"Now you're being down right ridiculous!"

"I am not ridiculous. Maybe it's a good thing that we never eloped before we lifted off!"

He stared at her. That one hurt. "We wouldn't want to make any mistakes now, would we?"

"Don that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it? We're not the perfect couple you think your parents are… or maybe _I'm_ the problem. _I'm_ the one who's not _perfect_ for your _perfect_ little world. Let me know when you're ready to grow up and face the _real_ world. Good-night." He strode into the ship without looking back.

'_Grow up?_' she fumed and paced outside of the ship and then sat back down for a long time. She wondered how their conversation had deteriorated into an argument so quickly. Hadn't it started with her father inviting him into the family? The next thing she knew, he was talking about not being perfect enough for them. She didn't think she could live with someone who became angry so quickly.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Don and I had a big argument last night. We were talking about both our parents' relationships, which led to a major disagreement. He said that his parents were always honest and weren't afraid to say what was on their minds. He thinks my parents are just too polite and try to put up a good front when they're upset for fear of worrying the other.

I think it's admirable that my parents want to protect each other. It takes a strong person to sacrifice their feelings for their partner. Don said it takes a lot more strength to admit those feelings and that true strength is in being able to hear things that you'd rather not deal with. I don't know, Joan. It makes me wonder now if we have what it takes to be a couple forever. We've each adopted our parents' coping styles. I try to be strong and keep my feelings to myself and his are right out there for everyone to see, whether we like it or not. We're both stubborn and won't be changing anytime soon.

In the meantime life goes on… We're trying to replenish our fuel supply and Dad, Don, Dr. Smith and I are working on refining atomic ore for our fuel. Well, I can't say that Dr. Smith is really working. I'm on my way back to camp to get lunch for all of us…"

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	9. Monster Plants & Return from Outer Space

_Last week, as you recall, Penny befriended a dog who helped John and Don save Judy from certain death at the hands of a horned alien. Dr. Smith insisted that the dog was an alien invader, but the dog has long since disappeared and life continued for the Robinsons. John, Don, Judy and Dr. Smith were drilling for deutronium when Professor Robinson was dragged into a pit of quick sand by an errant vine and was sinking to his doom... _

**Attack of the Monster Plants** (Written by **William Read Woodfield** & **Allan Balter**)

"Dear Joan,

I don't know how it happened, but Dad and Don were almost swallowed up by a sand pit just a little while ago. Dr. Smith came sauntering back to camp and told Will to bring a rope back to Dad. Will doesn't do anything he's told to do lately. It turned out that Dad was pulled into the sand pit by a vine and Don got caught trying to help him out. I don't know why Dr. Smith couldn't help them or why he didn't tell us that Don and Dad were stuck in the sand pit. Don was furious. He kicked Dr. Smith out of camp, and no one spoke up in defense of Dr. Smith.

Joan, I think Don is being so cruel. How could he just kick him out? As Will said, Dr. Smith can't take care of himself. Then, when we were finishing up refining the deutronium, Don spotted Dr. Smith spying on us and teased him by telling me loudly enough so that Dr. Smith could hear that the fuel to weight ratio for our flight was going to be critical and that Dr. Smith would have to be left behind. I think that was a totally 'nasty' thing to do. Don, of course, thought that Dr. Smith deserved it. I don't think _anyone _deserved to be hurt intentionally."

* * *

Dr. Smith set-up camp near a garden of huge, wild duplicating plants, plants that can make a copy of anything that is placed in it. Smith manipulated Will into giving him a canister of deutronium and duplicated it. Will ran back to his father and told him about the plants.

"**I just met Dr. Smith. He can make all the deutronium he wants, or anything else," **Will exclaimed.

"**What are you talking about?"** his father asked.

"**Well he discovered these plants that can duplicate anything you put in it. He put in this canister and two came out."**

"**Let me see that."**

"**He can make all the deutronium we need. All he wants is your promise that he can go with us."**

John attempted to open the canister Will had given him and it crumbled in his hands. It was filled with a fibrous material, not deutronium. **"This is a plant. He tricked you, Will. He gave you this fake and kept the real deutronium."**

"**But why?"**

"**Because he knows we can't go back to Earth unless we have enough deutronium, and he's trying to blackmail us into taking him," Don replied. "But what he doesn't know, Will, is that while you were gone, we found a last little pocket in that vein and already have enough deutronium without his canister."**

"**I'm glad. He shouldn't have tried to trick me,"** Will said.

"**Let's get that back to the ship where it'll be safe,"** John stated.

"**And leave Dr. Smith out here,"** Will said.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Everyone is allowing Dr. Smith to think that we're going to leave him behind. They want to see him suffer. Even my father is playing along. He let Dr. Smith think that, if he brought the can of deutronium he tricked Will into giving him; he'd be allowed to rejoin us. Don even let him think that we would take Debbie before we take him. Joan, it's downright inhuman. I'm going to go look for him and tell him how sorry I am that everyone is treating him so badly.

* * *

Dr. Smith's can of deutronium had emptied onto the hungry plants and they grew almost twenty times their size. Judy never did find Dr. Smith, but she was drawn into one of the huge flowers, as if she was hypnotized. She curled up and lay in the center of the plant. To Dr. Smith's horror, it closed up around her and she fell asleep.

The family was gathering for breakfast the next morning when Dr. Smith came to visit. He made a point of noting that Judy was not among them. **"Where is Judy, the fairest flower of them all?"** he asked Maureen.

"**If you've done anything to her, Smith…"** Don threatened.

After asserting that he wouldn't harm a hair on her head, Smith asked, **"I wonder if you know where she is?"**

"**She's probably still asleep,"** Maureen said.

"**She likes to sleep late,"** Penny stated.

"**Why don't you run and wake her?"** Dr. Smith asked.

The adults sat down to breakfast and Penny and Will soon ran out of the Jupiter. **"Mom, Dad, she's gone! She's not in her cabin!" **Penny exclaimed.

Don immediately stood up and confronted Smith. **"You knew she wasn't here when you walked into camp, Smith. So help me…"**

Dr. Smith explained that, although he had nothing to do with Judy's disappearance, he knew where she was and that she was quite safe. He offered them a proposition. **"Now then, as I see it, there are two alternatives, and the choice is yours. Number one… we leave for Earth as planned… with me taking Judy's place on the ship."**

Maureen was appalled. **"Well, now you know we can't do that."**

"**I thought not," **Smith replied. **"So you choose the other alternative."**

"**Exactly what is the other alternative?"** John asked.

"Major West pilots me back to Earth and your charming little family can stay here bathed in togetherness." Dr. Smith continued, **"When I am safely away, I will radio where Judy is. When I arrive on Earth, my first solemn duty will be to organize a rescue mission to come back for the rest of you."**

"**You'll never get away with this, Smith,"** Don stated.

* * *

As Dr. Smith supervised the family taking their belongings out of the ship, Don and John checked the ship's systems. Don was fed up with the entire operation and told John that he was going to find out where Judy was if he had to beat it out of Smith. He ran outside and put Smith in a choke hold and he finally agreed to speak. Don released his hold, but Dr. Smith still delayed. Don lost it. He grabbed him by the collar and shook him. **"Smith, where's Judy? You've got to tell me where she is!"**

John pulled Don back and Dr. Smith pointed to Judy wandering back into camp. John and Maureen ran and greeted Judy. She seemed dazed and confused. She said that she had been lost and was trying to find her way back to the camp for the entire day. Don went after Smith one more time, threatening to finish wringing his neck for what he put them through. Dr. Smith pointed out that he was 'joshing,' just as Don had been with him. John told Don that it was over and Maureen even invited Dr. Smith for a celebration dinner.

The family was gathered around the table set up outside the ship with Judy at the head. She seemed distracted, often looking out into the distance and she ate nothing.

"**Would you like some salad, Judy?"** Maureen asked.

"**No, thank you,"** she replied.

"**Oh, it's your favorite, little hearts of cyclamen and mixed greens."**

"**I said I don't want any salad!"**

Her father admonished her. **"Judy!"**

Judy contritely added, **"Mother."**

"**Well, that's all right, dear. You don't have to,"** Maureen said.

"**I'm just not very hungry. I think I'll go to bed now."**

"**Are you all right, dear?"**

"**I'm just a little tired, I guess."**

Don stood and approached her. **"I'll walk you."**

Plant Judy stepped back as if he had slapped her. **"No! No, don't bother."** She turned to the group. **"Good-night."**

Don returned to his seat, wondering what _that_ was all about. Judy's parents assumed that she indeed was tired and would be fine in the morning. Don didn't quite believe that. He realized that he and Judy hadn't quite gotten over their last argument, but when she looked at him, it was as if she didn't know him at all. He glanced at Smith, but remained quiet. Maybe she was still angry about how they had treated Smith. He hoped things would get better if he gave her some space. There wasn't much else he could do.

* * *

Dr. Smith had visions of riches as he returned to his former camp site and started to dig up a plant to bring back to Earth with him. Plant Judy approached, holding several cans of deutronium in her arms and caressing the plants. Dr. Smith mumbled, **"Good heavens, she's one of them!"** Judy spotted him and ordered him to come to her. He tried to talk his way into leaving, but Judy kept him.

She admitted that she was, indeed, one of 'them'. Dr. Smith realized that she was about to feed all of their deutronium to the plants. He couldn't allow that to happen if he was to get back to Earth. He explained that if she used up all the deutronium, the Robinsons wouldn't give her anymore. **"If you would give me just enough for Major West and I to take off in the spaceship, we would leave the Robinsons behind," **Smith explained.

"**How would that help us?"** Plant Judy asked.

"**Think, my dear, think. They would be here to make all the new deutronium you want. You would be giving away just a little bit now, but look at it as an investment in the future."**

"**True enough. All right, it is agreed."**

* * *

The next morning, Will discovered the Jupiter engulfed in humongous cyclamen plants. Don suggested they head for the Chariot that was parked near the hatch and try to destroy the plants with the neutron guns. Judy had returned from her overnight feeding of the plants and climbed up the ladder to see Don standing in the hatch of the Chariot shooting the plants. She ran out of the Jupiter screaming that they had to stop and crawled into the Chariot. She unplugged the neutron gun and her father grabbed her arm. Her sleeve ripped and he saw marks on her arm from where he had touched her. He knew this was not his daughter. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. He and Don looked at each other and John said, **"Let's get back to the ship."**

Judy sat in a chair as Maureen, Don and John questioned her. **"Who are you?"** Maureen asked. **"**_**What**_** are you? What have you done with our Judy?"**

She didn't answer.

Don stated, "**All right. Let's have it."** His words were harsh, but his tone was gentle.

Plant Judy finally answered. **"I'm sure you are aware, as Dr. Smith is, that we, the plants, are capable of reproducing an image of anything. I am such an image."**

"**What about **_**our **_**Judy?" **John asked.

"**Quite safe and completely unaware of what's taken place."**

"**Will you give her back?"** Maureen asked.

Plant Judy took pleasure in replying, **"No. But I can offer you what Judy very nearly has… immortality on this planet… in exchange for more deutronium."**

Don replied, **"We can't do that. You see, we only have a few cans, and we need them to get off the planet."**

"**You have none at all. I fed your supply to the plants last night, but you can make more."**

"**We don't make the deutronium. We find it in the ground. Now, our source of supply is depleted. There isn't any more deutronium," **John explained.

"**Then we won't be leaving this planet, will we, John?"** Maureen asked.

"**No, I'm afraid not, darling."**

Plant Judy turned a wrathful eye on Dr. Smith. **"You! You lied to me. You said they could make more deutronium!"**

They were all furious with Smith. Not only did he know that the Judy before them was the duplicate, he knew where the real Judy was. Getting to her would be a problem. They had to destroy the cyclamen in order to find her. Burning them off was not an option. Freezing, however, held promise. Will had tested the freezing point of the flowers and found it to be forty-four degrees, not so low that Judy would be harmed.

As the plants were hit with the freezing fluid, they shriveled up and died, and Plant Judy started to shiver and tremble. Maureen sent the children outside and watched Plant Judy transform into a vine and disintegrate right before her eyes. All that was left was a pile of green dust.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

I don't know anything about the last twenty four hours, other than what I've been told. I fell asleep inside a huge plant and it duplicated me, almost like a cloning machine, only my duplicate was made of plant material. It came to camp pretending to be me and fed almost all of our deutronium to its fellow cyclamen plants. Dr. Smith knew what was going on the whole time. He put my parents and Don through a lot of heartache. I supposed they somewhat deserved it for what they did to him, teasing him about leaving him behind when we leave. Now we're all being left behind. Without deutronium, we won't be going anywhere for a long time.

Dad, Don and Dr. Smith found me. I was so cold. Dad carried me back to camp and Mom insisted I take a warm shower and fed me. Don just sat and looked at me whenever I was near. He didn't say a word, just kept his eyes on me. I finally got fed up and yelled, "What are you looking at!" He smiled, took my hand and said, "I'm just glad you're back."

* * *

Later that evening, as the family scattered after dinner, John suggested to Judy that she must be tired and should turn in early. Judy responded, "I've just slept for twenty four hours. Sleep is the last thing I need right now."

Don stood and reached out his hand. "Are you up for a walk? I promise that we won't get near any plants."

She giggled and placed her hand in his. "Promise? No plants?" she asked as she let him lead her away from the camp site.

"Nope… Only rocks."

They strolled for awhile and found a boulder to lean against as they gazed at the night sky. "Here, sit in my lap," Don suggested.

She hesitated briefly, and then accepted his invitation. She took a deep breath and relaxed against his chest. "Mmm… This is nice," she said.

"Still mad at me?"

"Maybe… just a little."

"About Smith?"

"No… not really, but I still think you were all cruel to him."

"You're right. We were. And I _still_ say he deserved it."

"Oh, maybe you're right."

"What else are you mad about?"

She didn't answer.

"Hm?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now."

"Judy…"

"Don, just hold me. Please?"

He sighed. "All right, I'll let you get away with not talking, but only because I have you back tonight." They sat in silenced for a few minutes and Don continued, "I was scared to death when I didn't know where you were and then to have this… this image of you..."

"What was it like?"

"The image?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "It looked exactly like you, but… it had no heart. I'll never forget the look in her eyes… She hated us."

"I'm sorry, Don."

"Hey. It wasn't _you_. Don't apologize for something that's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't gone off to find Dr. Smith, none of this would have happened and we'd have our fuel to leave this place."

"And if Will hadn't used up our fuel… and if Smith hadn't sabotaged the mission…" He rubbed her back. "It's not your fault, Judy."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Nobody blames you. We'll find more fuel." He felt wetness coming through his shirt, and he held her as she cried.

* * *

**Return from Outer Space** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

"Dear Joan,

You will get tired of hearing this, but Dr. Smith has caused trouble again. He left the lid off of the carbon tetrachloride bottle and it evaporated. Now we have no way to preserve our food. Don, of course is furious with him. Then Will came and was rambling about one of the machines left by the Taurons. He insisted that it's a matter transfer unit transporter machine and that Penny and Debbie were transported somewhere and brought back. Penny thinks he is totally imaging things. She said she hadn't gone anywhere, but was standing right in front of the machine all along. I think Will's imagination is getting the best of him. Dad is going to destroy the machine tomorrow. He says that it's too dangerous to be felt lying around. If it really does transport, one of us might accidentally be transported somewhere and not be able to get back!"

* * *

Later that evening, Don and Judy went for a walk to what was becoming 'their spot' in the rocks. Judy was quiet, but Don thought it might be a good time to resolve whatever it was that was still bothering her since their last argument about her parents not being perfect. They settled into the niche in the rock and Don tried to prod her into talking. "So, I can tell that something is still bothering you. I gave you a break last time we were here, but now, you're not gonna get out of talking about it."

Judy continued to sit quietly.

"Judy?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Ok, but _something_ is bothering you." He had to get her talking, so he decided to try provoking her. "Is it that I'm not perfect like your parents?"

"Don! I don't expect you to be perfect."

"But your parents are?"

"I didn't say that."

"What _did_ you say?"

She didn't answer.

"Let's see. If I remember our last argument correctly, you believed that we should hide our fears to spare any worry for the other."

"Yes. That shows love and caring."

"Sometimes… especially when it comes to children… but… I think it shows lack of trust that the other can't handle things."

She sat up and looked at him. "Don, you've got to admit that you do fly off the handle pretty easily. I'd say I have a reason to worry about how you're going to handle your feelings."

"All right, so I get angry once in a while…"

"Once in a while?"

He shrugged. "Ok… often… but, Judy, you know that I can't hide my feelings."

She had to agree and nodded. "I know."

He grinned, "And it's one of the things you love about me."

She shook her head and laughed. "You are incorrigible…"

"Yeah, I am… We'll figure things out."

"I hope so…"

"You've got to do more than 'hope.' You've got to believe it, Judy."

She didn't answer, but put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Meeting his lips, she told herself, "It's not like we have much choice…"

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Dad didn't have to destroy the matter transfer unit because it destroyed itself after Will used it. Joan, we believe he really went to Earth! He brought back a bottle of carbon tetrachloride from a store in Vermont. No one believed that he was Will Robinson, other than a boy named Davey Simms. Will said that everyone believes we're dead! I wish he was able to reach Alpha Control so that you would know that we're safe. Will had no idea how to contact any of you. He was so young when we lifted off. I suppose he could have tried reaching you and Aunt Colleen instead of Alpha Control, but you might not have believed him either, just like everyone in Hatfield Corners.

I've been wondering if Aunt Colleen and Don's sister, June, have arranged any reunions? I know that _they_ would believe we're alive. I hope Red and Tom are doing well and that Alpha Control is continuing with the colonization program. Maybe they're both on their way to Alpha Centauri right now.

Don hasn't talked about his family at all and that worries me because he must miss them. They're such a fun, rambunctious bunch. I miss you and Aunt Colleen and Uncle Jim so much. If there were only some way that we could communicate with all of you!

There are times when I really need a friend to talk to… not Mom or Dad or even Don can fill that need… and Penny is so young. Someday, Joan… we've got to talk to each other again.

Right now we're working on an irrigation project for the hydroponic garden. Water supply will always be a problem on this planet, which we've named Priplanus because of its unusual orbit. Dr. Smith and Will are working on it right now. Irrigation will be a significant help to us since we're going to be on this planet for a long, long time."

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	10. The Keeper I & II

_Last week as you recall, Judy Robinson was cloned by a duplicating plant and her double fed the Robinson's deutronium fuel to her fellow plants, leaving them in dire need of mining for more fuel. A missed opportunity for rescue came when Will returned to Earth through the Tauron's matter transfer unit. Unfortunately, no one believed that he was the real Will Robinson and he was unable to reach Alpha Control. Realizing that they were in for a much longer stay on this inhospitable planet, John Robinson had Dr. Smith working on an irrigation project that would provide water for the foreseeable future when an arrogant collector of animals came to visit their planet… _

**The Keeper (Part 1)** (Written by** Barney Slater**)

The irrigation ditch was going well, thanks to the Robot's digging efforts. When John and Don came to check on the progress, however, Dr. Smith took the shovel and pretended to have dug the ditch himself, much to Will's dismay. **"I see it, but I don't believe it,"** Don commented.

"**Go away, Major. You irk me,"** Dr. Smith retorted.

As soon as Don and Professor Robinson left, there was a howling sound and Dr. Smith started walking as if he was in a trance. He entered a glass enclosed cage and a horned, furry creature appeared and threatened him. Will ran back to the Jupiter for help. A man approached holding a lighted staff. He ordered the creature into a cage without speaking and both he and the cage disappeared.

When Will, his father and Don returned to the area, only two cages were left, Dr. Smith and a lizard-like creature in each of them. Don howled at the site of Dr. Smith in a cage. **"Well, don't just stand there. Get me out of this contraption,"** Dr. Smith stated.

"**You sure look natural in there, Smith. Doesn't he, Will?"** Don asked.

"**Never mind your twisted sense of humor, Major. Release me at once!"**

"**All right. Take it easy, Dr. Smith. We'll get you out."** John said.

John waved his hand in front of an electronic beam on the side of the cage and Smith was released. The men returned to the Jupiter and John sent the Robot back to examine the lizard, but the Robot brought the cage back to the ship, and released the animal. He reported that it was a reptile of the iguanodon family and was not poisonous. The cage itself was a thermo-genetic unit that would adjust to the needs of whatever animal was encased in it. The animals were lured to enter the cage through a sonar receiver.

A man then appeared before them. He thrust his staff into the ground and flowers grew on it, which he presented to Maureen. John introduced himself, but the man said that he knew all of them because he had been watching them from space. He introduced himself as "The Keeper." His profession was to collect creatures, two of every kind, throughout the universe.

"**Are you in the habit of taking other people's property, Professor Robinson? This cage belongs to me,"** The Keeper stated.

"**The Robot brought your cage here by mistake,"** John replied. **"We would have returned it."**

"**And the creature that was in it too, I suppose?"**

"**Well, perhaps if you had revealed yourself to us and let us know what you were doing, none of this would have happened."**

"**I do **_**not**_** announce my arrival or reveal my plans to anyone."**

"**It would save a lot of worry and headaches if you did,"** Dr. Smith interjected.

"**We'll get your lizard back for you,"** John stated.

"**There's no need to bother,"** The Keeper said. **"You children had better cover your ears. This might affect you. You too, Dr. Smith, you are already susceptible."** The Keeper held his staff towards the cage and the round bulb on the top glowed with light. A high-pitched whirring noise called the lizard and it appeared back in the cage. The Keeper stated that he needed to return to his ship. He held out his staff and both he and the caged lizard disappeared.

* * *

Don and Judy were picking vegetables from the hydroponic garden and talking about their visitor. **"Oh, I'm glad I wasn't there. I couldn't like anyone who locked up animals in cages," **Judy stated.

"**The Keeper didn't arouse my admiration much either,"** Don said**. "It's the way he looked at you, as if you were some sort of insect under a microscope."**

Judy turned the conversation towards another topic… her hair, which was pulled into a clip at the nape of her neck. Even though Don commented that he liked it, she was disappointed that he hadn't noticed immediately. **"I hate it, it makes me look old,"** she complained.

"**Now… hold it now. Before we go any further, I apologize. Now I haven't any idea what I've done wrong, but whatever it is… forgive me?"** Don asked. Before she could respond, the whirring noise filled the air and The Keeper appeared. Don held Judy protectively as he approached them.

"**Good morning. I trust I didn't startle you,"** The Keeper said. Don complained about The Keeper's penchant for popping up out of nowhere, and the Keeper replied that he hoped they were not frightened of him. The Keeper continued, **"What a handsome pair of specimens you are."**

"**I wish you wouldn't refer to us as some kind of animals. We're intelligent beings,"** Don replied.

"**You're entitled to your opinion, of course. And what a wonderful addition you would both make to my collection. How would you like to come with me?"**

"**Don, he can't be serious,"** Judy said.

"**You could have everything you want, a life of ease, all the luxuries," **The Keeper offered.

"**We're not interested,"** Don stated.

"**Well, there's no rush for a decision. Think about it for awhile."**

"**I can give you a final answer right now – no."**

"**Just as you wish. But think about it some more anyway. You wouldn't want to make a wrong decision, would you?"** The Keeper walked away from them, extended his staff and disappeared.

Judy buried her head on Don's shoulder and he held her close. **"That's all right, Judy. That's all right. He's gone now," **Don said as he soothed her.

"**Don, what did he mean by we 'wouldn't want to make a wrong decision?"**

They heard The Keeper's disembodied voice say, **"Exactly what I said. Think about it, my dear."**

They looked around, but The Keeper was nowhere. Judy wrapped her arms around Don and he held her close. "He won't give up, Don."

"Yeah, not until he has his _specimens_."

* * *

March, 1997

"Dear Joan,

We've encountered another humanoid, but he, unfortunately, sees us only as animals. He calls himself 'The Keeper' and said that he collects two of every kind of animal. He tried to 'recruit' Don and me into his collection. When we refused to go he kept telling us that we should think about it. Dr. Smith wanted us to accept his offer with the stipulation that he take us back to Earth and thought that we could overpower him once we were on his ship. Mom and Dad objected to that. Neither of them wanted to resort to violence to get off this planet, and neither did Don and I.

Then The Keeper lured Will and Penny to his ship with the promise of a pony, but they escaped. He has this staff that he uses to call animals to him. He holds it away from him and it lets out a whirring sound that attracts animals, children… and Dr. Smith. He used it to try to capture them in the middle of the night, but thank goodness Don and Dad had kept watch. We have to keep the three of them locked up, or they may be in danger of being taken. Dad is asleep, since he had the last watch, and Don and I will be leaving soon to complete the irrigation system. I know Don's worried about leaving camp, but I'm sure the children will stay safe inside the ship.

* * *

Don and Judy approached the irrigation project and Don tossed down the pipes. "We only have to make a few more connections, Judy, so it shouldn't take long," he told her.

"Just tell me what to do." Judy stated.

"All right, come over here." Don picked up one of the pipes and put it in place. "Hold this while I connect it."

As Don worked at the connection, Judy worried about the children. "Don, what do you think will happen? We can't keep the children locked up forever."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe The Keeper will give up when he realizes there is no way we'll let him have them."

"He doesn't seem to be the type to give up easily."

"As much as I hate to say it, maybe Smith is right." Don finished the connection with the wrench. "I think one more pipe oughtta do it."

"You mean resorting to violence?"

"Sometimes it's the only answer."

"But only as a last resort."

"Of course… Can you bring me that short pipe? No, wait… make it the long one…"

"The long one?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, "I thought you already had the long one…"

"No, I used…" He blushed when he saw the teasing look on her face. "Ah, your mind isn't on your work."

"I'm just following orders, sir."

"In that case… "

The radio crackled to life before he could finish. It was Maureen. "Don, Judy? Come in…"

Judy answered, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"The children are gone."

"We're on our way!"

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Even though the Robot was watching the children, they left the ship when they were summoned by The Keeper. Don and I ran back to the Jupiter and he and Dr. Smith and Dad went to The Keeper's ship. Thank goodness Don is a good shot… not with a laser gun, that was ineffective, but with a slingshot! He used Will's slingshot to shoot out the light on The Keeper's staff and that brought the children and Dr. Smith out of their trance.

Don said that The Keeper was quite angry with them and said that no other animal had ever given him so much trouble. He asked if freedom was so precious and Don told The Keeper that it's what sets us apart from the others. The Keeper said that we weren't worth any more effort, so we don't think he'll be bothering us any longer. I hope he leaves… the sooner, the better."

* * *

**The Keeper (Part 2)** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

"Dear Joan,

What a start to the day. The Keeper paid us a visit. He was outside talking with Dad, Don and Dr. Smith and said that he was looking for a guilty conscience because his animals had been released by someone. You guessed it, it was Dr. Smith. The Keeper took Mom's hand in his and nothing happened. Then he asked for Dr. Smith's hand, who tried everything he could to stave him off. He finally told the truth and admitted to turning the animals loose. He said it was to force The Keeper to take us all back to Earth.

The Keeper was incensed. Mom told him to summon the animals back into their cages, but he was angry about the animals that were destroyed by the larger ones. He refused to call the animals back until we gave him Penny and Will for his collection. Can you believe that? He said the animals would take over the planet and that we would be in constant danger. Mom told him that he would have to fight us for them and The Keeper said it was the typical reaction of animals protecting their young. Joan, he had no qualms at all about taking them from us. He said they would be well cared for and Mom told him that he was forgetting a basic ingredient for happiness called love. He said, and I quote, **'I do not suffer from this weakness.'** We've got to do something, Joan."

* * *

Judy came out of the ship and saw Don working on a piece of equipment. **"Don, are you busy?"**

"**Trying to be, but who can work at a time like this?"** he said. **"There's just gotta be some way out of this mess."**

"**There is."**

"**Sure,"** he replied. **"What** **do you suggest? We sprout wings and fly to another planet?"**

Judy turned away. He could see her feelings were hurt. **"I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't mean to snap at you."**

"**It's all right. We're all jumpy."**

He smiled at her quick forgiveness of his outburst and encouraged her to continue. **"What do you have in mind?"**

"**Well, I don't really know how to say this… but I think we should go to The Keeper and offer ourselves instead of Will and Penny. The Keeper won't send the animals back to their cages unless he gets the children. Maybe he'll accept a substitute. It's worth a try, and it seems the only way. That is, if you're willing."**

He considered her suggestion and smiled. **"You know how I feel about the kids."**

"**Thank you, Don. I knew you wouldn't refuse."**

"**You didn't tell your parents about this?"**

"**No one."**

"**Good. All right then. We'll go to see The Keeper the first chance we get."**

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She covered his hand with her own and brought his palm to her lips and kissed it. "I guess I should get ready. What do you think we should bring with us?" she asked.

"Just ourselves, I guess. I'll meet you inside in a few minutes. I'll grab a gun and we can go when the coast is clear," Don stated.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Don and I are going to offer ourselves to The Keeper. I knew he wouldn't refuse my idea, but it's made me realize how much he loves us all. Mom and Dad aren't around, so now is a good time to leave. I may never get the chance to talk to you again, but I'll be fine. As long as The Keeper allows Don and me to stay together, we'll be all right."

* * *

Don and Judy walked out of the hatch and she started to have misgivings. **"What's the matter?"** Don asked her.

"**I was just thinking… maybe we should tell Mom and Dad,"** she answered.

"**And have them stop us? No, it's much better this way."**

"**I guess so."**

"**Come on."**

As they approached The Keeper's ship, they slowed and Don stopped. Now it was Judy who questioned him. "You're not changing your mind, are you?"

He shook his head and put his arm around her waist. Slinging the gun strap over his shoulder, he slid his other arm around her and pulled her close. "You are an extraordinary woman, Judy Robinson."

"How can you say that when I'm leading you into a life of captivity? You'll hate me for bringing you here."

He leaned his head towards hers and whispered, "I could never hate you…" He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as his kiss deepened. When their lips finally parted, she placed her head on his chest. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded. They both took a deep breath and walked up to the base of The Keeper's ship and Don shouted, **"Anybody inside?"**

The Keeper came to the top of the ramp and stated, **"I expect a self-sacrifice from the parents, but two more volunteers? You Earth people continue to amaze me."** Maureen came up behind The Keeper.

Judy spoke first. **"It was my idea. I thought perhaps--"**

"**Oh, Judy it was a wonderful thing to do,"** Maureen stated.

"**You know why we're here, so let's get on with it. Judy and I will go with you in place of Will and Penny."** Don announced as John walked up beside Maureen.

"**The boldness and courage of youth,"** The Keeper stated. **"It's a refreshing sight to a weary traveler such as myself."**

Don was annoyed at The Keeper's procrastination. **"What do you say? Yes or no?**

"**You're both exceedingly handsome. I would take you with me, but for one important point."**

"**And what's that?"**

"**The very things which I admire in you – boldness and courage. At the first opportunity, you would attempt to escape. No, you won't do at all. Frankly, I'm sorry. And now there doesn't seem to be much more to be said, does there? This meeting is at an end."** As the two couples left the ship, The Keeper called after them, **"Send me the children."**

* * *

They walked in silence until they were well away from the ship. "I thought sure that The Keeper would accept us. What can we do now?" Judy asked.

"He's not getting Will and Penny, I can tell you that," Maureen stated.

"We'll wait him out," John stated.

"John, I know you and Maureen don't want to resort to violence, but it might be time to get on the offensive," Don suggested.

"Only as a last resort, Don," John replied.

"That time might not be too far away."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

The Keeper wouldn't take us, nor Mom and Dad. When the four of us came back to the ship, Will, Penny and Dr. Smith were gone. Dad, Mom and Don have gone to look for them. They're sure that Dr. Smith took them to The Keeper."

* * *

John was the first to return to the _Jupiter 2_. "Maureen?" he called as he entered the ship.

"Dad? Mom's not here. She went to look for Penny and Will."

"Alone?"

"I wanted to go with her, but she told me to stay here. She has her gun."

"Well, she better get back soon. I don't want to have to go out looking for her too."

The intercom in the control room came to life. **"Jupiter 2, come in! Jupiter 2!"**

John grabbed the mike and answered, **"Don, come in! Don!"**

"**John, I've got the children. They're in the Chariot, but we're being attacked by some kind of a monster."**

"**What about your laser rifle? Can't you use it?"**

"**I tried, but it didn't do any good. We're trapped, and we need help."**

"**I'm on my way."**

Judy stood near and listened, "Dad? Can I come with you?"

"No, you need to say here in the control room in case your mother calls."

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the family returned-- all of them-- including Dr. Smith. The children's words tumbled over each other, as they told Judy about the huge spider like creature that had them trapped in the Chariot.

"One of its legs crashed through the hatch and was trying to get at us," Penny explained.

"There was this huge claw at the end, and we were hitting it to keep it away," Will said.

"How did you escape?" Judy asked.

"Dad came threw some grenades at it and it left us to go after him," Will stated.

"And then Mom and The Keeper came, and he used his staff to get him back to his ship," Penny added.

"All right, children. Let's eat and get you both to bed. It's been a long exhausting day for all of us," Maureen stated.

"Dinner's ready," Judy said. "I had to do something while I waited for all of you to come back."

The family sat down to eat and Don noticed that Judy's maternal instinct was in full swing. She wouldn't let her mother lift a finger and she made sure that everyone was comfortable. When dinner was over, Don suggested, "You and John go spend time with the kids, Maureen," Don stated. "I'll help Judy clean up."

"Why, thank you, Don. I appreciate that," Maureen replied.

Judy smiled at her father as he put his hand on Don's shoulder. "Thank you, Don. For everything you've done today."

"Hey, that's what fa – " He stopped.

"Families?" John asked.

"Yeah, that's what families are for," Don finished.

* * *

After checking that the force field was in operation, Don led Judy outside hoping that they could be alone for at least a few minutes. As usual, they sat against a bolder, Judy leaning against Don's chest. "Don, what do you think it would have been like… living on The Keeper's ship?"

"Being caged up like that? Horrible."

"He told Will that not all specimens had to be caged."

"Well, he probably would have kept me caged up. He was right about us trying to escape at the first opportunity."

"I wouldn't have been able to stand that. I'm sure he would have kept us separated."

"Except when he was ready to study the mating habits of Earth humans… then he'd probably put us together and command us to show him how we procreate."

"Don!"

"Why else would he collect things other than to study them?"

"That's a terrible thought!"

"Which one… procreation or studying specimens?"

"Both!"

"Now wait a minute. Procreation itself isn't such a terrible thought."

"Oh, Don, that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Do I?"

"I feel an argument coming on."

"We don't have to argue. I was just wondering what your thoughts were on the subject."

"I'm not ready to have children."

"Hey, I'm not ready either…"

"But?"

"…But procreation isn't the only reason to have sex."

"Have sex? If you had said 'make love,' I might have agreed with you."

"That _is_ what I meant and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Look, Judy, I've told you that I love you and that I would wait as long as you needed me to, and I still stand by that."

"Then why the talk about sex?"

"I just wanted to gauge where you are. I can see that you're not ready yet."

She sat quietly for a moment. He was right. "It's just so complicated for me, Don. I mean… do we tell my parents before we 'do it'? Do we ask Dad to marry us first? Do we just give into the moment?"

"It doesn't have to be that complicated."

"Maybe it doesn't _have_ to be, but it _is_."

"We'll just wait until it's time."

"How will we know?"

"We just will. I don't know how, but we will."

Judy smiled and leaned towards him. Just as they kissed, their names were called by John who was standing in the hatch. He was ready to close up for the night. They both sighed, stood and returned to the ship.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

The Keeper is gone. He left one animal for us to take of… Dr. Smith! Don was laughing about how Dr. Smith was complaining and screaming to be let out of the cage The Keeper had locked him in. He said that maybe The Keeper wasn't as bad as we all thought he was…

Dad is outside re-wiring the force field machine. Don thinks he shouldn't bother, but Dad said that it would last another ten years if he did. Ten years! Joan, I just feel like our lives are slipping away. It makes me wonder why I'm not ready to… Oh, no! The Robot just announced that there is an unidentified flying object coming in. I have to go see what's going on. I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	11. Sky Pirate & Ghost in Space

_Last week as you recall, a collector of animals who called himself The Keeper paid a visit to the Robinson family. He attempted to lure Will and Penny into his collection, but he was impressed by the family's caring of each other and Maureen's willingness to help him, despite his sinister intentions and decided not to add the children to his collection. As the family's life returned to normal, an unidentified ship landed onto the planet…_

**The Sky Pirate** (Written by **Carey Wilber**)

"Dear Joan,

We have another visitor, Alonzo P. Tucker. He's like an old fashioned pirate and even has a parrot on his shoulder… a Robot parrot, that is. He took Will hostage, but I don't think he is as bad as he pretends to be. He needs parts for his ship and said he would hold Will until we fixed the ship and then he'd let Will free. Will took the pirate's oath with him and they get along really well. Captain Tucker agreed to take Dad's offer to stay with us until his ship is fixed, so Will isn't really a hostage.

Mr. Tucker claims to have been born in 1858 and was taken by aliens the year of Custer's last stand. He said that when he was crossing railroad tracks in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania, he was abducted by aliens he called Tellurians. He said he'd been in space for over a hundred years and was frozen and unfrozen whenever they wanted to study him. I don't know, Joan. It sounded like a fantastic tale, but how else would he know about Custer and Punxsutawney?"

* * *

Tucker's ship was fixed, but before he had a chance to test it, an intruder, a blob-like creature that was searching for Tucker, descended on to the planet. Tucker ran to the Jupiter carrying what looked like a weapon, but, in tinkering with it, Will discovered that it was a forecasting machine. When Will thought about Tucker, it showed him running away from the Jupiter. When he thought about Dr. Smith, it showed him stealing Tucker's ship. When Will thought about his parents or Don, nothing happened. Maureen was sure that meant that there would be no tomorrows for them. The intruder approached the ship and Tucker ran out of the Jupiter. He dropped the forecaster and it was picked up by the blob. The intruder then left. All it wanted was the forecaster.

* * *

Don and Judy were enjoying a cup of tea in the galley before retiring for the night. Judy asked, "Don, do you think my mom was right about the forecaster?"

"You mean about this being our last night?" he replied.

"Yes."

"Maybe, but now that the intruder has what it wants, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

She sipped from her mug. "You know, Don, I don't think Captain Tucker is going to take any of us back to Earth."

"I agree with you. I wanted to take over his ship, but your father…"

"Don! That would be wrong!"

"Hey, it was wrong for him to take Will hostage too!"

"I think Will was a willing hostage. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to go with him when he leaves."

"I suppose all kids want to live out their fantasies."

"But, being a pirate?"

"Sure… When I was a kid, my fantasy was to fly around in the Millenium Falcon with Han Solo and Chewbacca. They were pirates."

"Oh, and I suppose you also fantasized about Princess Leia in her metal bikini."

"No! I was only ten years old when that movie came out. Of course, a few years later…"

"Men!"

"Come on, Judy, You mean to tell me that you've never fantasized about anything?"

"Me?"

A spark lit his eyes. He stood up and came behind Judy. Putting his arms around her he covered her hands, which surrounded her mug, and slowly, sensuously messaged them. "You mean to tell me that you never imagined… what was his name? The guy in Ghost?"

"Patrick Swasey?"

"Ah, you remember… when Demi Moore was doing her pottery…"

"Don, I was only twelve when I saw that!" she said, but didn't discourage his actions.

"Old enough to dream that someday… a young…" He kissed her ear. "Handsome…" He kissed her neck. "Dashing…"

As his lips sought out her collarbone, a perturbed voice interrupted their fantasy. "Really, Major! Public displays of affection cannot be tolerated on a family vessel such as the Jupiter!"

"It wasn't public until you showed up." Don retorted.

"The galley is hardly a private atmosphere," Smith responded.

"He's right, Don. I really should be going to bed anyway," Judy said. "Good-night, Don... Dr. Smith." She left.

Don just stared after her… then turned a vengeful eye on Smith. "Thanks a lot!"

"The girl is much too innocent and sweet to allow a ruffian like you into her life permanently…" Smith stated.

"Shut-up, Smith. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Someday, Sir, you will receive your come-up-pence! You have no competition for her affections right now… You'll see."

Don wanted to deck him, but stomped out of the room instead.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Our visitor is gone. Dad and Don fixed his ship for him. It had a hyperdrive and Dad hoped he would take us back to Earth, one at a time, but he wouldn't agree to it. He was being chased by some alien blob and was hiding in the Jupiter with us. The blob came right through the force field, but Captain Tucker was ready to sacrifice himself to save us. I think Will was having delusions of traveling with him for awhile, but the Captain told him that he wasn't a pirate after all and didn't need a blubbering boy to get in his way. I know it hurt him to say that to Will. He was really fond of him. Well, the males are off drilling for deutronium. Don said that if we found deutronium before, we'll find it again. I hope they have good luck. We have all had enough of this planet."

* * *

**Ghost in Space** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The Chariot pulled up in camp after a day of setting up the drill. Judy ran up to meet them and gave each a cheery 'hello' as they disembarked from the vehicle. "New outfit?" John asked as he gave her a hug.

"Yes. Mom's been working all day making new uniforms for us," Judy stated.

She stood like a model with her hands on her hips and did a quarter turn as Don jumped out. "How do you like it?" she asked.

He stared at her for a minute and grinned. "I like it. You look good in yellow. Of course you would look good in any color," Don stated.

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes to the sky and groaned as he slowly inched his way out of the Chariot. "Oh, please… take your flirting elsewhere."

Judy giggled and asked Don, "So, how did it go?"

"Slow, but the drill is set up. We have to be careful. There's a lot of ionized gas coming out of the bog. We asked Smith to drop some dynamite into the hole at drill site five, so I'll go up there to check it tomorrow. Something tells me he messed it up, as usual."

"Would you like some company when you go up there?"

"Sure, I'll ask Smith to come with me."

"Don!" She tapped him lightly on the arm and he ducked away from her and held his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding. I'll take your company over Smith's anytime."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Dr. Smith made a Ouija board tonight. What's a Ouija board you may ask? It's something that Smith says his Aunt Matilda used to make to call up his Uncle Thaddeus from the dead. Dr. Smith painted the alphabet in red letters on this board. It had a 'yes' and 'no' at the bottom and the word, 'good-bye' written at the top. When he asked for a volunteer to help him Don, of all people, raise his hand. Penny, of course, was enthusiastic about it and he chose her to be his medium partner. They sat across from each other. Dr. Smith and Penny put their fingers on the rim of a glass he had placed on the board. Will and Don gave him a hard time about believing in it and Dr. Smith decided to take the board and Penny farther away from us. When they left, Don told Dr. Smith to give his regards to his Aunt Matilda. He hurt Dr. Smith's feelings, Joan. I thought he could at least have given him the benefit of the doubt. He said, "Again?" As I am tired of saying, I wish he wasn't so mean to Dr. Smith.

Penny and Dr. Smith came running back into camp after a few minutes. Mom asked her what happened and Penny said that the glass broke into pieces and the Ouija board flew into the air and broke itself on a rock. Dad thought it was an illusion. Dr. Smith insisted that his Uncle Thaddeus was responsible. Don said that if what Dr. Smith said really happened, there must be a scientific explanation for it and he was going to find out exactly what it was and then he went to bed. Joan, I can't believe he was so mad at Dr. Smith for believing in the Ouija board. I mean, maybe I believe in psychic phenomena too. Is he going to get mad at me?"

* * *

Judy knocked on Don's door jamb after everyone was in bed. "Don?" she whispered.

He jumped up, grabbed his robe and cracked the door open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I haven't been able to sleep. I wanted to talk with you."

"Now? It's almost daylight." He looked over her shoulder and pulled her into his room. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"About how you treated Dr. Smith tonight."

"That again? Oh, come on, Judy, you woke me up to talk about Smith?" He rolled his eyes and caught the hurt expression on her face. "Oh, all right, but you can't tell me you believed in that stuff about the spirit world."

"That's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"Why do you get so angry?"

"Because he's filling Penny's head with nonsense!"

"Keep your voice down, Don."

"Judy—"

Before he could finish, the Robot issued a warning and Don pushed past her to climb up the ladder to the control room. **"Warning! Warning!"** John and Maureen hurried off the elevator and John asked the Robot for a reading on the object that was approaching the ship. **"Composition of object does not compute. Genetic code indecipherable."**

"**Can you locate its bearing?"** John asked.

"**Due north by horizontal bearing. Distance by velocity of light--"** the Robot responded.

"**Velocity of light?"** Don repeated.

"**Sixty-five meters,"** the Robot continued.

The hydroponic tables were overturned by an invisible force and objects started to fly past the viewport and then were actually thrown at the large window. Dr. Smith said that they had upset the spirits and asked the Robot for a description of the object.

"**Invisible. Indestructible. Irresistible."**

Dr. Smith insisted that the force was his Uncle Thaddeus and that he had to go out and soothe him. He spoke to what he thought was his uncle and a huge rock came towards him. The family came out to inspect the damage and speculated as to what the force could have been. They didn't think it was an atmospheric phenomenon because it left with the dawn, and Don found large, three-toed footsteps in the sand. Don had had it with Smith's ramblings about the spirit world and suggested that they get breakfast and head out to drill site five. Dr. Smith approached Don. "Uh, Major West?"

"**What is it, Smith?"** Don answered.

"**I hope you won't be too disappointed if you don't find anything up at drill site five,"** he stated and went on about the explosion being a 'dud', so to speak.

"**You put the blasting pack in the hole marked with the arrow?"** Don asked.

"**Oh, indeed, I did."**

"**Uh-huh. And you put the metal capping back on the hole before you left?"**

"**Naturally. That's S.O.P. for all blasting operations."**

"**There is no arrow and no metal capping."** Don grabbed Smith by collar.** "Now, what'd you do with the explosives? I want the truth!"**

"**You're hurting me!" **Smith commented.

"**All right, then, Smith, what did you do with it?"** John asked.

"**I threw it in the bog."**

"**Oh, you're a —"** John said.

Smith defended himself. **"It was too much of a climb for a man of my years! You should never have sent me."**

"**Well, at least we know where that energy came from."**

Don was furious. He threatened Smith with swimming in the bog looking for his 'three-toed uncle.'

* * *

After breakfast, Don and John walked to drill site five. "So Judy wasn't upset that she couldn't come?" John asked.

"Not after last night. She knew there is no way we'd let her come with that dangerous force somewhere out here."

They found more tracks on the way to the drill site. John suggested that they set the explosives and come back at night to see what, if anything, might come out of the bog.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We had a séance outside the ship tonight while Dad and Don were at the bog. Dr. Smith, Penny, Will and I joined hands around a candle in the middle of the table. Then we sang this silly song about having a body. Then we closed our eyes and sent our thoughts to the spirits. Mom thought that it was just ridiculous. When Dr. Smith asked the spirit to give us a sign, Dad and Don came running back to the ship and told us to go inside. Don, Dad and Dr. Smith were hit by this force, but we couldn't see it! When we all got inside the ship, there was this thumping on the hull and then we lost all our power, but the sun came up and the force was gone.

Dad and Don are setting a trap for the force right now. They hung solar batteries in that cage that The Keeper left with us. Dr. Smith still believes it's his Uncle Thaddeus. Don is furious with him. He believes the force was unleashed when Dr. Smith threw the explosives into the bog. I'll be happy when this whole business is over."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

The force was trapped in the cage. We all ran out and there was nothing in it, but the cage was shaking and moving as if whatever was in there was trying to get out. Dr. Smith was still insisting that it was his uncle and Don yelled at him to get it through his thick head that it's not his Uncle Thaddeus. Joan, the rest or of think Dr. Smith is just being silly, but Don is so angry with him! I don't understand it. I was thinking of talking to him about it, but, to be honest with you, I'd rather wait until he's calmed down.

I can't sleep because I've been thinking so much about Don and me. His temper still scares me. We started talking about it, but never had the chance to finish. I guess I'll try again. I'm going to go upstairs and see if he's up there. Maybe he can't sleep either.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

You won't believe this… I know I've said that more times than I should have… but the force broke through the trap Dad had set up and somehow, Dr. Smith and Will got involved with it. Will swears that he became invisible and the creature became visible Then he said he materialized once the sun came up and the creature returned to the bog. Dad thinks that the creature used up all of its energy to materialize and won't be bothering us anymore. I hope he's right. I think I'll go and finish my conversation with Don. Hopefully, he's cooled down and isn't so angry with Dr. Smith any more. Wish me luck, Joan."

* * *

Judy went looking for Don below deck. He and John had just returned from a trip to drill site number five, and he was not in a good mood. "Don?" Judy called. "Are you down here?"

"I'm in the auxiliary control room."

Judy approached the doorway. "May I talk with you?"

"Sure. Unless Smith and Will have gone missing again."

"Oh, Don. They're fishing. I'm sure nothing will happen to them."

"With Smith around, anything can happen."

"Speaking of Dr. Smith – Don, why were you so angry with him last night?"

"Just last night? When am I _not_ angry with him?"

"That's exactly what I mean… we all thought he was being silly about the spirits and the séance, but you were just – so angry!"

"Judy, he's a menace. He took Will to do some kind of hocus pocus with his _Uncle Thaddeus _-- Will's lucky he didn't get hurt in that bog."

"I'll admit that Dr. Smith can be irresponsible, but Don, that doesn't explain why you get so mad."

"Judy, he's the reason we're stuck here. Whenever we try to do something to get off this God forsaken planet, he gets in the way."

"But he's not the reason we're out of deutronium. Will and I… I mean Will and my plant duplicate were…"

"Don't even get me started on what he did to us _and you_ about those monster plants. Have you forgotten that he knew where you were the entire time?"

"I've forgiven him, Don."

"Well, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter to him, Judy. He'll just go on doing whatever he thinks will benefit him and the hell with the rest of us!"

"Oh, I _hate_ it when you get so angry!"

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm…" She paused, not sure if she should continue. "I'm afraid that you're going to hurt someone."

He was concerned about the turn in the conversation. "You know that the only person I want to hurt is Smith… and if I haven't done it by now… I'm not going to." He waited for her reaction, but she didn't respond. "Judy… are you afraid that I'm going to hurt _you_?"

She sighed. "No… I'm not. I just don't like confrontation."

He chuckled. "Funny, you don't have a problem confronting _me_. Do you realize that I'm the only person you argue with?"

"That's not true."

"Name an argument you've had with someone other than me."

She thought, but none came to mind. "I'm sorry, Don, I don't know why…"

"Hey, don't be sorry." He pulled her into an embrace. "I want you to be able to argue with me because it means you trust me." He was just about to kiss her when Will climbed down the ladder calling for him.

"How'd the fishing go?" Don asked.

"Huh? Oh, good," Will replied.

"So we're going to have fish for dinner?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. Biscuits too," Will added.

"Mom could probably use some help. I'll see you both later."

"Don, when we were fishing, we found an old Robot," Will said.

"A Robot? Here?" Don asked.

"Well, the Robot called it a robotoid. He said it's a machine that goes beyond programming. I think he's just jealous because Dad said I could work on it."

"Well, good luck with it, Will. I'm sure that'll keep you busy for quite a while."

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	12. War of the Robots & Magic Mirror

_Last week, as you recall, a pirate visited the Robinsons and befriended Will, but was soon gone. Then an invisible form wrecked havoc in the Robinson camp and Dr. Smith insisted it was the ghost of his Uncle Thaddeus, but it was proven that it was an indestructible energy form that returned to its bog before causing permanent damage. Now Will has found an abandoned robotoid…_

**War of the Robots** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

"Dear Joan,

Will found a Robot, I mean robotoid, and got it working. It's incredible. It can fix things just by waving its hands over it. Our Robot has been acting strangely, though. It's almost as if its feelings are hurt because we've been using the robotoid for so many things. Dr. Smith keeps saying that he wants to take our Robot apart to make a 'motor vehicle' for himself. I hope he's kidding, but you never know with Dr. Smith. As helpful as the robotoid can be, I still love our own Robot.

* * *

After the robotoid demonstrated how useful it could be by fixing Maureen wrist watch, Don said, **"He sure will come in handy in the Chariot. I've got some parts held together with glue."**

Judy teasingly asked, **"I wonder if the robotoid can darn socks."**

"**You need only to bring them to me,"** the robotoid answered. **"I will be most pleased to help you."**

That evening, after the family was asleep, the robotoid went off on its own and communicated with an image of 'its master.' The aliens to whom the robotoid belonged had vacated the planet decades ago, but the 'master' was pleased to hear from its subject and was quite interested in the fact had landed Earthlings there. They were in need of more subjects for their experiments and the master directed the robotoid to secure them. The robotoid agreed and said that it would communicate with its master once they were **"rendered harmless."** The master said that it would come and take them when contacted again.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

The robotoid continues to take over many of our chores and has become almost indispensable. Don said that he was setting a speed record for fixing the Chariot.

Will is upset, though. He's the one who fixed the robotoid, but he got mad at Don when he said that the robotoid is superior to our own Robot. I mean, the robotoid is doing things without even being asked to. Dr. Smith told Don that the Robot went into the wilderness. As helpful as the robotoid is, I miss our Robot. We can't just let him sit out there and rust himself to death. Mom said it's almost as though our Robot has feelings, and I'm beginning to agree with her."

* * *

The family finished dinner and the robotoid proceeded to clear the dishes. "Well, since we have some extra time tonight, how about a long walk, Judy," Don asked.

"Can we look for the Robot while we're out?" she asked.

"I don't want you two going too far from the ship, Judy," John interjected. "From what Dr. Smith told us, the Robot doesn't want to be found right now and might be in some dangerous areas."

"I'll go out and look for him in the Chariot tomorrow," Don said.

"Can I come too?" Will asked.

"Sure. If the Robot will come back for anyone, it would be you," Don replied. He stood and offered his hand to Judy, who took it and they sauntered off to their usual star gazing spot.

Don leaned against the rocks and pulled Judy to sit in front of him. He kissed her neck, but she was too distracted to respond. "It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes, but… I can't stop thinking about the Robot out there… alone," she responded.

"Ah, Judy… that's one of the reasons I love you."

"What reason is that?"

"Well, as aggravating as it can be sometimes, especially when you're defending Smith, I love your caring for others… even our mechanical man."

"That's just it, Don. He isn't just mechanical… it's almost as if he's a 'man' too." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "I know Robots aren't programmed for emotion, but, do you think our Robot is developing them?"

Don chuckled. "If you had asked me that when we were in training, I'd have said, 'That's scientifically impossible.' Now, I'm not so sure. There is one thing I do know, however…"

"And what's that?"

"That this 'man' is very much in love with this 'woman' and would like to show her…"

"Is he now?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Does this woman have any more response than, 'Is he now?'"

She turned her head and smiled. She loved it when he wanted her… "How's this for a response?" She parted her lips and raised them to his.

'_Mmmmm…. This is going to be a good night,' _Don thought as he returned her 'response' with considerable pleasure.

* * *

The next day did not start well. When Don got ready to prepare the Chariot to look for the Robot, he found that their weapons were gone and important parts of the Chariot were missing. John reported that an essential component of the force field was not in place, and that the robotoid was nowhere to be found. Dr. Smith mentioned that he was not to blame for the problem, and Will commented, **"No one's to blame except me."**

The family comforted him by telling him that they had all been taken in by the robotoid and Don suggested that they go out and find it, but that wasn't necessary. The robotoid shuffled up to them and stated, **"I am now in command here,"** and demonstrated his power by blowing up a nearby rock. **"You have been warned,"** the robotoid stated. **"You are weak and vulnerable creatures, but there are those who have need of you… and they will come for you."**

"**You monster!"** Judy exclaimed as she held onto Don's arm for protection.

"**I am only a humble, mechanical servant,"** the robotoid replied.

Dr. Smith tried to negotiate with it, but the robotoid stated, **"Do you think I am to be taken in by your clumsy attempt at subterfuge? You are all to go into the spaceship at once."**

"**We could rush him,"** Don whispered to John.

"**All right. We'll look for an opening,"** John replied.

Will had heard them and took off running away from the group. The two men attacked the robotoid, but it cast them both aside like they were toy action figures. The women ran to their men and helped them up.

"**Fools! Did you think to overpower me? I have the strength of a hundred like yourselves. Next time, I will not be so lenient. Go into the spaceship before my control unit weakens."**

The robotoid approached the spaceship and spoke to its master through a communication device. He reported that his mission had been successful and that he would send a homing signal for the aliens to come take the Earthlings. Then Will and the Robot approached the ship. As Will joined his family, the Robot offered his services to the robotoid, but the robotoid did not trust him. In the ensuing fight, the Robot let out a blinding cloud of dust and dodged the robotoid's laser. The Robot moved around to the back of the robotoid and sent a burst of electricity into its circuits and robotoid was disabled.

The family welcomed the Robot back and John commented that the Robot was more than a machine and Will stated, **"You're our friend."** Later that afternoon a cosmic storm erupted and the cosmic radiation gauge was going wild. Dr. Smith was supposed to have installed 'arrestors,' but Judy told her father that she saw them in a pile underneath a bush just that afternoon. When Don checked on the children, he realized that Will was on the ship, but Penny was still outside. The storm worsened and John, Maureen and Dr. Smith went out to look for Penny.

* * *

Don and Judy had been told to watch the ship and they stood together by the viewport as the others went out to look for Penny. "I hope she's all right," Judy stated.

"If she's near any of the arrestors, she should be fine, but I wish she had come back to the ship as soon as the storm came up," Don said.

What are the arrestors for?"

"They act like lightening rods and draw the cosmic energy into the ground."

"Don, Dr. Smith didn't install those arrestors."

"What! That no-good, lazy…"

"Don…"

"Don't defend him again, Judy. He's useless! He's worse than useless, if something happens to Penny…"

* * *

Dr. Smith found Penny and Debbie playing with a large mirror framed with platinum animal images. They hid under the mirror as the storm worsened. A thunderbolt came close to the mirror and the eyes started to glow…

* * *

**The Magic Mirror** (Written by **Jackson Gillis**)

"Dear Joan,

Penny found a large, full length mirror and I love it. I tried to get Penny to take a good look at herself and think about make-up and new hairstyles. I'm afraid I made her feel badly. She said she might cut her hair off and look like Will. I told her, **"All right, be ugly."** That really upset her. I tried to make it up to her. She really is growing up into a beautiful young lady. It didn't make her feel better. She said that she wanted to stay the way she is and ran off, but then, she was absolutely fine a little bit later. I guess it's those adolescent mood swings.

I put my hair up and asked Don how he liked it. He had no idea what I was talking about. Later he asked me if he had said something wrong. I told him that it was what he didn't say. He finally noticed that my hair was different, but he said, **"You cut your hair. That's it." **Really, Joan, what makes men so dense?"

* * *

Later that evening, Don took Judy for a walk to make up for his faux paux earlier in the day. "You know, Don, Penny worries me so much. She must be so lonely to come up with such a fantastic story about falling into another dimension behind the mirror," Judy said. "And then to say that she met a boy there who never wanted to grow up…"

"Maybe she's the one who doesn't want to grow up?" Don replied.

"She did say something about never changing, but I thought it was growing pains. She is such a pretty girl. I just wish she'd fix herself up and not be such a tomboy."

"Why? I mean, there's nobody here for her to impress."

Judy sighed. "I know. I actually feel guilty sometimes."

"Guilty?"

"Well, I have you. Suppose Penny never has a chance to meet someone and fall in love?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd feel guilty too, but there's nothing we can do about it tonight."

"Maybe I should spend more time with her… give her more attention." She raised her eyebrow at him. "And speaking of attention…"

"_Now_ what did I do?"

She pulled a few pins from her hair and it cascaded to her shoulders. "I did _not _cut my hair."

He laughed. "Judy, you could shave your head, and I'd still think you were beautiful."

"Hm… maybe I'll try that some day?"

"You're kidding, right?"

She let him sweat a minute, and then laughed. "Would you even notice?"

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "As long as I can see into those pretty blue eyes, it wouldn't matter." His lips met hers and she curled her arms around his neck. She pressed up against his body and he held her tightly. He wanted more, but he bit his lip. "Judy… we should go back."

"We should." She continued to hold him and neither one moved. "I love you."

He whispered back into her ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Don and I had a beautiful walk tonight. I'm beginning to feel guilty that we haven't done much more than kiss. We haven't really talked about it, but I know he wants more. If I'm honest, I'd say that I do too, but, I don't know, Joan. Sitting out there on a rock… it's not the most romantic… or comfortable setting. What is wrong with me, Joan? Am I a coward?

There's not much else to report, other than the fact that vegetables have been disappearing from our garden. Dad thinks an animal has been taking them, but Dr. Smith insists that someone is stealing things because Don's hunting knife is missing too. He set up an alarm system to catch the thief. I doubt that he'll catch anything more than a small lizard or rabbit. Oh, the alarm is going off now…"

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	13. Challenge & Space Trader & Majesty Smith

_Last week, as you recall, the Robinson family adopted a robotoid that turned against them, but their own beloved Robot saved them from being captured by the robotoid's master. Then Penny discovered a world behind a magic mirror where lived a young man who couldn't grow up. She managed to escape that world with Dr. Smith's unknowing help. Now, the family is losing valuable items and food is being taken. They have set-up a trap to discover the thief… _

**The Challenge** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

The intruder was a twelve year old boy named Quano. Will hoped to make friends with him, but Quano called Will a coward. Maureen and John offered him food and shelter, but he refused them. Penny attempted to ask him a question, but he stated that he does not speak to **"weak and worthless girls."** Young Quano certainly had a chip on his shoulder.

Quano came from a patriarchal society and his father was its ruler. He wore an advanced communications device that most likely would be used to summon his father. He was in the midst of a 'rite of passage' experience and needed to challenge someone to show his superiority. He found the perfect candidate in Will.

When Quano's father approached John about the challenge, Maureen immediately expressed her opinion, saying that Will did not need to prove himself to anyone and did not need to accept the challenge. Quano's father told her that it was a matter for men to decide. Maureen indignantly stated that women were the equal of men, and he laughed heartily. John, however, told the challenger that he agreed with his wife and that the challenge would not be accepted. Quano stated, **"Like father, like son. Both are cowards."** Will was incensed and tackled Quano. Will was so angry he shouted that he would accept the challenge.

* * *

Judy and Don were discussing matters in the galley. "I don't think Mom and Dad will allow the challenge to happen, Don," Judy said as she finished cleaning up after breakfast.

"That's gonna hurt Will, Judy," Don commented as he handed her the last cup to be put away.

"He'll get over it."

"I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't bother a female, but I can tell you right now that it would be a big blow to Will's ego."

"You're starting to sound like Quano's father!"

"I'm just talking Mother Nature. Competition is in our blood."

She faced him. "And it's not in female blood? What do you think clothes, hair and make-up are all about?"

He put his hands around her waist. "When are women going to understand that once you've caught us, you could show up in a potato sack and we'd still love you…"

She put her arms around his neck and giggled. "I'm still not taking any chances."

She leaned towards him and he drew her close, stealing a rare moment alone on the ship. They kissed until the rattling of Dr. Smith's door caused them to pull apart, and they climbed the ladder to find John and Maureen engaged in a similar conversation.

As Don turned he heard John say, **"Maureen, look. I don't care how primitive or civilized a man is…"** Don helped Judy off the ladder as John continued, **"He welcomes a challenge."** They both looked at John and knew that a disagreement between Mr. and Mrs. Robinson was percolating as John explained, **"Why, it's part of his nature to test his intelligence and skill, as well as his strength. And without these things, we'd be living in caves, eating out of stone bowls."**

Attempting to break the tension, Don said, **"That sounds like quite a lecture we just missed, Professor."**

Judy added, **"It couldn't be you want Will to go ahead with the contests."**

"**You have an answer to that, Mrs. Robinson?"** John asked.

"**Well,"** she started, **"we can't go back to the Stone Age, can we?"**

As John and Don left the ship, Judy asked, **"Mother, what does the Stone Age have to do with it?" **

Maureen replied, **"Well, I don't really know, dear, but it all seems quite clear when your father explains it."**

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We had more humanoid visitors. This time a young man named Quano and his father involved Will and Dad in a challenge of strength and fear. Quano had to find a suitable opponent for some sort of male adolescent rite. He was about Penny's age and quite cute, but Penny thought he was horrid. He and his father believed that women were useless. Don said to wait until he grows up. I guess he was the only one who really saw the twelve year old boy underneath Quano's tough exterior.

I was surprised that Dad allowed the contest to go on, but he was as serious as Quano's father about how important it is for a male to stand up to a challenge. They wouldn't let any of us women come and watch. Will told us that they ended up in a tie, and then Quano's father stepped in as his substitute and challenged Dad to a fight with 'volta blades,' which were electrified swords. Don said that Dad was marvelous. Quano senior didn't know that Dad was a fencing champion in high school. They must have returned to their own planet because there's no trace of them now.

It looks like another storm is coming. I should go out and warn Penny and Dr. Smith. His latest delusion is that he is a great painter, in the likes of Gauguin or Matisse and he's working on a canvas. Here come Don and Penny now…"

* * *

**The Space Trader** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

A gust of wind blew the water tower off it's posts and John's quick thinking saved Dr. Smith, but his 'masterpiece' was destroyed, as well as their garden and water condensation unit. Unfortunately the family would have to subsist on protein pills and rationed water until the garden could be replanted and water unit rebuilt. Dr. Smith was the only one who complained.

* * *

Maureen called the family together for lunch. Penny requested a burger and fries and Will, a barbecued sandwich. Judy announced that she wasn't very hungry and said that a protein pill and water would do just fine, which, of course was what they would all be getting. Dr. Smith would not accept his protein pill, asserting that, while the others were able to subsist on the chemical pill, he burns up much too much energy to survive on the pill. Don suggested that he compensate by not talking so much.

Dinner was even more appetizing, Judy announced that she and her mother had discovered a new recipe and served dehydrated green bean hamburgers. The trader chose that moment to visit and placed a fully cooked turkey on the table. He asked for Don's laser in return for the bird, but Don stated, **"No deal."**

Despite the encouragement of Dr. Smith, John refused to bargain or trade with the trader and Don added that once the water unit was built, they wouldn't need the help. The trader conjured up another storm and planned to tempt the Robinsons by offering them more and more wares until he got what he wanted… an Earthling.

The Robinsons ran into the ship and finished their meal in the galley. Later that evening, after the children were in bed and her parents were sharing a few moments alone in their cabin, Judy climbed to the upper deck and viewed the damage the garden had sustained for the second day in a row. She stood by the viewport with a defeated expression on her face, and Don walked up and put his arms around her, letting her lean against him. "Oh, Don. We have to start all over… again."

"Yeah… but it could have been worse."

"How?"

"At least the water conversion unit wasn't out there. I should have it done by tomorrow afternoon, so, as long as we have water, we can survive until the garden is planted again."

"Suppose there's another storm?"

"We'll just plant again."

"You know, it's almost as if someone deliberately whipped that storm up."

"Whipped the storm up?"

"Yes, like they flicked a switch, or something. If I believed weather could be controlled, I'd point my finger right at that space trader."

"Huh!" Don thought about her premise. "You just might have something there, Judy."

"Do you think the trader can generate storms to wear us down?"

"Maybe..."

She turned in his arms. "Let's go talk to Dad about it."

He smiled. "Uh, I'd wait a little while, Judy. Something tells me that your parents are doing a little more than talking in their room right now."

Judy's eyes opened wide. "My parents?"

His smile turned into a grin. "Sure, your parents. They're as human as we are… maybe more so," he added with a laugh.

"Donald West! Are you complaining again?"

"Yup. And we're alone. So I'm going to keep complaining until I get a kiss out of that pouty little mouth of yours…"

"Pouty!" she repeated.

He nodded. "Pouty," he emphasized and bent his head down until their lips met. They started innocently at first, expecting to be interrupted at any second. When no one intruded after a few moments, he parted her lips with his tongue and she responded by pressing herself against him. This felt good… too good to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him even closer and he almost lost his footing, but caught himself on his pilot's chair. "Wow… Judy, if we don't stop…"

The elevator rose up and Dr. Smith walked off. Judy turned to him while Don stepped away from her and took a second to get himself together. "What are you doing up, Dr. Smith?" she asked.

"I simply can't sleep with a rumbling stomach, my dear," he replied. "I must talk with your father about the trader's offer. How can he reject it when his own children are starving?"

"We are not starving Dr. Smith," Judy answered.

Don was now to face him. "There is no negotiation, Smith. Get that into your thick skull!"

"We'll see about that, Major. You and the others may be content to starve yourselves for a principle, but I am a survivor! I see no reason why we cannot accept help when it is offered."

"Help with a price, Smith… A price that's too high to pay!"

"Humph!" Smith exclaimed and sat himself in a pilot chair. "I see that I need to take matters into my own hands."

"What are you cooking up in that scheming little brain of yours?" Don asked him.

"Nothing that will involve you, I promise you that! Now you, dear Judith, if you should choose to see things my way, I am sure that I can take care of you, as well as young William and Penny."

Don waited for Judy's answer, but he needn't have worried. "No, thank you, Dr. Smith. I can wait until our food supply is growing again. Well, I guess I better turn in."

Don was disappointed, but Smith's appearance was like being tossed into a cold shower, and he knew their moment was gone. "You know, Smith, I don't know what you're planning, but don't expect me to lift a finger to help you when you get caught in the fall out from whatever it is you're planning to do."

Smith turned his nose in the air as Don and Judy left him. "As if I would need any help from a sorry soldier like you," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Dr. Smith ran into a space trader. He's an unscrupulous man who tried to get us to give him some of our equipment in return for food. Dr. Smith was the only one taken in by him, and he traded the Robot for a small stash of food! All of us were upset with him. Penny said that she would never talk to him again, and I said that that went double for me. Then Mom and Dad and Don wouldn't talk to him either. Only Will spoke with him, and called him a 'Benedict Arnold.' Dr. Smith couldn't stand the silent treatment we all gave him and tried to get the Robot back.

Dr. Smith, bless his heart, traded himself for the Robot, but he thought the Trader would take possession of him in two hundred years. The Trader came for him immediately. Apparently slavery has not been extinguished in the entire galaxy.

The Robot saved the day. I wasn't surprised when the Robot told us that he had discovered that the Trader had manipulated the weather to destroy our crops and water supply. That was an unethical business practice. Don was going to shoot the trader, but the Robot beat him to it. He destroyed the contract and sent the Trader and his dogs packing.

You know, Joan, I was surprised to find out that Don was ready to save Dr. Smith. I guess we're rubbing off on each other."

* * *

**His Majesty Smith** (Written by **Carey Wilber**)

"Dear Joan,

Will told us a fantastic tale of finding a crown sitting on a pillow on top of a huge boulder. He said he was offered the kingship of a planet named Andronica. He turned it down, but Dr. Smith accepted it. We were invited to his 'final audience' before he leaves this planet for Andronica. Dad and Don think that Dr. Smith has gotten himself into trouble again. I guess we'll see when we get to their ship."

* * *

King Zachary the First asked Will to come with him as his heir apparent, but Will refused. He didn't want to leave his family behind. Dr. Smith, that is, King Zachary, suggested that he could take them all with him and find something for them to do. **"Major West might make an excellent court jester,"** he stated.

"**That'll be the day,"** Don murmured to the others.

"**What did you say?"** Smith asked.

"**Come on, Smith, get off of that chair. You're making a fool of yourself."**

"**Guard, fetch us yon varlet's head."**

The guard whispered in Smith's ear and King Zachary retracted his command and graciously spared Don's life. Will asked Dr. Smith to leave the throne and rejoin them, but Dr. Smith refused**. "Destiny calls King Zachary. I must away."**

"**Well can't we do something?"** Will asked.

"**No, I'm afraid that Dr. Smith has made his decision,"** Professor Robinson responded.

"**Well I hope he'll be happier in his new life, wherever that is,"** Maureen commented.

King Zachary was carried into the ship on his throne.

The family turned away and trekked back to the Jupiter. "I can't believe he left us," Will said as they walked.

"He always wanted to be rich," Penny said. "Maybe he _will_ be happier."

"How can anyone be happy without friends and family nearby?" Judy asked.

Don took her arm at that remark and slowed her down to walk beside him and said, "Maybe I should have accepted his offer to be his court jester."

The rest of the group laughed.

"He does need someone to throw insults at. Without me and the Robot, what's he going to do?" Don asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll appoint some poor Andronican to be his royal scapegoat," John replied.

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked for the Robot to accompany him," Maureen said. "You don't suppose he would send someone back for him, do you?"

"I hope not. Our life would be a lot harder without it," John replied.

"Suppose he does, Dad? What will we do?" Penny asked.

"Be prepared for a war," John responded.

* * *

Upon returning to the ship, the Robot had further information for the Robinsons. Following its prime directive to save human life, the robot interfered with the alien communications in order to study the aliens' rites of their kings. It suggested that they investigate the role of sacrificial kings in the aliens' cultures. That was enough information for John, Don and Will to return to the alien's ship and demand that Smith be released. As the hatch of the ship lifted, Dr. Smith walked out, unharmed and carrying a new, positive attitude.

The next morning, Maureen and the rest of the family was greeted by a fully set table and gourmet breakfast prepared by, none other than, Dr. Smith himself. He insisted that the children call him 'Daddy Zach' and he went off to work.

"What do you think has happened to him?" Judy asked.

"Well, I don't know, but we should enjoy it while it lasts," John replied.

"You know it won't last for long," Don added, "because he's got to be up to something."

* * *

The women were finishing the laundry when Dr. Smith came running into the camp, in a panic about being in 'perilous condition.' Not more than a minute later, 'Daddy Zach' came strolling into camp with Will singing, "We've been working on the railroad…"

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We now have two Dr. Smiths. One is the usual shiftless, lazy, manipulative Dr. Smith we have grown to know and love. (Well, except for Don, that is.) And the other is a hard-working, thoughtful, pleasant 'Daddy Zach' who lives to serve us. Apparently the 'good' Dr. Smith is an android of our Dr. Smith minus the negative qualities. It was created by the aliens and we have no idea what we're going to do about it. Dad thinks the aliens will come for the real Dr. Smith and has Don and the Robot patrolling the area. Don might have been right when he said that Andronica may declare war on us. The androids are here! Wish us luck, Joan."

* * *

Don turned on the force field and the family gathered outside the ship. The androids walked straight through the force field. Don got ready to shoot, but Dr. Smith ran outside and stated that he would surrender himself to the aliens, while the other Dr. Smith continued to work. As soon as King Zachary and his entourage left the area, the working Dr. Smith tossed off his hardhat and approached the group.

"**Enough of this masquerade. Oh, my back. I'm afraid I shall have to retire to restore my vital forces,"** Smith said.

"**Daddy Zach…"** Will started.

"**Daddy Zach, indeed. I never want to hear that revolting name ever again in my presence."**

"**Now that's the **_**real**_** Dr. Smith,"** John stated.

"**You **_**are**_** Smith,"** Don added.

Penny and Judy were pleasantly surprised.

"**Of course I am. Did you think for one moment that I would go off to an uncertain fate in an alien world?"** Smith said.

"**You mean, Daddy Zach took your place, and you took Daddy Zach's place?"** Will asked.

Dr. Smith said that it didn't take much to convince his counterpart. He went on to explain that the Andronicans abhor waste and would never execute such a hard working individual.

* * *

The next evening, Dr. Smith, Will and Penny were preparing a space capsule when an eerie howling pierced the night air. Dr. Smith insisted it was a werewolf and for once… he was right…

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	14. Space Croppers

_Last week, as you recall, Will was challenged by a young alien named Quano, and, though Will proved to be as brave as the young alien, the challenge was finished by their fathers, with Professor Robinson besting his peer. The family was then visited by an unscrupulous space trader who tempted Dr. Smith to sign his life away for a good meal, but the contract was proved to be null and void by Professor Robinson. Lastly, Dr. Smith was conned into believing he was the King of an alien species. Unknown to him, he was to be sacrificed and was replaced by a hard-working clone who returned to the aliens in order to save the real Dr. Smith. Currently, the children and Dr. Smith encountered a werewolf, and much to the disbelief of the Robinsons, he was correct!_

**The Space Croppers** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

"Dear Joan,

Don and I had another argument tonight. He was complaining about how he wished the _good_ Dr. Smith had stayed with us and the _real_ Dr. Smith had gone to Andronica. Sometimes I think he has no heart. I guess I shouldn't have told him that because he was so mad at me he stomped off right before dinner. I guess I'll have to apologize to him when he gets back."

* * *

Don came back late that night. Only John was still up. "We missed you at dinner. Did you and Judy have an argument?"

Don was embarrassed to admit it to her father, but John was also his friend. "Ah… yeah... another argument about Smith."

"Speaking of Smith, you missed his latest tale. Seems he and the children ran into a werewolf."

"Werewolf! Why is he filling their heads with that nonsense?"

"**I suggested that Smith go on an expedition and find the wolf."**

"**Think that'll happen?"**

"**No, but I think we'll see more work on that pipeline… **By the way, are you and Judy going to be okay?"

Don looked away. "Smith is the only thing we argue about these days."

John crossed his arms. "I would think you'd have more important issues to argue about."

"We would if Judy was ready to face them."

"Patience, Don."

"I guess it's a good thing that I have Smith to take my frustrations out on… Well, I'll apologize to Judy in the morning. Good-night."

* * *

Don didn't have to wait until morning. As soon as he cracked his door, Judy was out of her room. "Don?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Where were you tonight?"

"Out walking and thinking."

"Don, I'm sorry. We shouldn't argue about Dr. Smith."

"Your father said that we have more important things to argue about."

"Do we?"

"Judy, I don't want to argue at all. I just get so frustrated when you constantly defend Smith."

"Is that what's really bothering you?"

"You know what's bothering me, but I told you that I can wait, and I mean that."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize… I'm the one who should apologize. I should be more patient with Dr. Smith, with you, with everything…"

She put her arms around his neck. "I…"

They heard John take the first couple of rungs down the ladder and parted. Don took her hand and whispered, "Good-night, Judy." She smiled and turned away.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Smith told them all about the family he and Will had encountered on their werewolf safari. **"A mother and her two children… A handsome woman, a widow I think." **When John asked him about the werewolf, Dr. Smith said that he had completely forgotten about it.

A few hours later, Judy and Don were walking out of the hatch carrying some electronic equipment. Judy was telling Don, **"Oh, there's one thing I've learned about this planet that's different than Earth."**

"**Oh? What's that?" **Don responded.

"**Well, on Earth, it's a woman's work that's never done, but here – Don, look!"**

A large young man was stealing and eating vegetables from their garden. Don handed Judy his piece of equipment and said, **"Stay here."** He ran over to garden and shouted, **"Hey! Get away from there! That's our food supply!"** The man was half a head taller than Don. He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour.

A scantily clad gorgeous brunette came to Don's rescue and pounded on the man's back to put Don down. **"Put him down! Keel, you put him down!"** Keel dropped Don, who bounced up, finding it hard to breathe. The brunette explained that Keel was hungry because their 'vittles' were in short supply, **"…till we get us our crop raised."**

Don held his ribs and said, **"Oh, are you the family that, uh…"**

"**Me, Ma and -- and him."**

"**Oh…"**

She swayed up to him and said, **"Hey, uh, you know, you're a real handsome one."** "She caressed his face and continued, **"Oh. Does your face always hot up and turn red when you're spoken to?"**

Judy stomped over and removed the brunette's hand from Don's face. **"I'll answer that. The answer's to keep your hands to yourself, whoever you are."**

John and Maureen came out and wondered what was going on. The brunette asked for some seasoning, and Maureen sent Judy in to get it. Judy took the pail with one finger, kept eye-contact with the young woman just long enough to let her know she would fight for her man and sauntered into the ship swinging her hips.

As the family made idle conversation, the young lady invited them all over for a meal once their crops were harvested. Judy returned with the spice and the women once again made eye contact. After taking the pail from Judy, Effra let both her and Don know that she hadn't given up her pursuit when she dipped her finger into the pail, slid it deep into her mouth and sucked the spice off her finger. Dr. Smith exited the ship calling, **"Effra, my dear girl!"** and went on about how much he enjoyed meeting her mother.

Effra stated that it didn't look like he much enjoyed it, and said that they needed to get going. She turned back to Don and circled her finger around his ear. **"Aw, you done cooled off." **She and Keel left, much to Judy's (and Don's) relief.

"She is such a lovely young lady, is she not, Major?" Dr. Smith commented. "I couldn't help but notice how you admired her shapely legs."

"Can it, Smith. I'm just glad they're gone," Don stated.

Judy crossed her arms. "Really? It looked to me like you were enjoying having her draped all over you."

He was flabbergasted. "What?" he said. She turned her back on him and reentered the Jupiter. "Judy…" he pleaded and followed her inside. "You don't honestly think that I _wanted_ her to flirt with me. Do you?"

She turned and stared at him. She seriously hadn't thought he invited Effra's flirting, but she couldn't help herself. "I saw how flushed you got… If I hadn't come over to rescue you, who knows what would have happened."

"If you really think that I…"

She started laughing. "No…"

"You were teasing me? I'll show you…" He reached out and started tickling her. Judy squealed and ran away into the elevator. He scurried down the ladder and was waiting for her at the bottom. He grabbed her around the waist and tickled her ribs.

"Stop! Don! Please!" Judy shouted and tried to get him back. They collapsed on the floor, laughing, and then stared into each others' eyes. He brought his hand to her face and they had just enough time to steal a kiss before the rest of the family returned to the ship.

* * *

At dinner that evening all talk was about the new family that had settled onto the planet. Dr. Smith carried on about how much the family needed a man and that Effra's mother was quite a charming woman.

"Well, I don't like them," Will stated. "They weren't very nice to me and Dr. Smith when we went over."

"I don't know, Will. The girl seemed awfully friendly to me… especially towards Don," John commented.

Don blushed and Penny asked, "Why? What did she do?"

Maureen interrupted, "Nothing you need to know about, Penny."

"Let's just say that she tried to claim Don as her 'territory,' but I let her know he was already taken," Judy said as she placed a hand on Don's arm.

* * *

After the meal had been cleaned up, a thumping could be heard and John commented that it sounded like a war dance. John, Maureen, Don and Smith made their way over to the new neighbor's camp. They were involved in some sort of planting ritual. Keel was holding two huge candles in the air and the women were chanting and throwing what looked like plant feed on the plants. They did not receive a warm welcome from Effra's mother and were rudely sent away, but Effra placed a flower in Don's shirt as a 'remembrance.'

* * *

The next morning, Effra paid a visit to the Jupiter camp. She was clothed in a full length gown and her hair was elaborately styled. Don was tending the garden when she walked up. _'She cleans up well,'_ he thought as he couldn't help but admire her good looks. Judy and Maureen came to the hatch and watched as he asked her what she had come to borrow this time. She replied that since their crops were in, they had everything they needed. **"Well, that's good. I guess you'll be leaving soon,"** Don stated.

"**Sounds as though you're glad to see us go,"** she replied as she sauntered closer to him.

"**You haven't been exactly friendly neighbors, now have you?"**

"**Well, I could be right friendly if you'd only let me."** She stroked his shoulder and continued. **"Well, we could go places together, anywhere your little ol' heart desires."** Her finger traced a path over his chest, ending at his heart.

She took a step away and added, **"Oh, why, uh… we could set down any place and do us some plantin' and live off the fat of the land."** He followed her and took a step closer to her. **"Don't that sound invitin'?"**

Judy's face went white when she saw Don nod. She turned and ran to her room. Maureen stayed put and witnessed the rest of Don's response.

"**Yes… but not for me,"** he finished.

Effra's eyes flashed and she exclaimed, **"Why not!"**

"**Because I've got other plans. Now why don't you be a good girl and go back where you belong?"** He grabbed her arm and pushed her away from the camp.

"**I could put a spell on you if I put my mind to it."**

He put his hands up in surrender. **"Go ahead. Now, if you'll excuse me."** He ran up the ramp and almost ran Maureen over. "Maureen! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she replied. "Judy was with me, but didn't stay for your forceful finale."

"Oh, no, so she heard…"

"She ran off after you said 'yes'."

"Thanks, I'll go find her."

Maureen shook her head at the rocky path of young love.

* * *

Don knocked gently on the doorjamb of Judy and Penny's room. "Judy? Are you in there?" he asked.

Judy was hurt and angry. Just yesterday she had teased him about Effra's advances and now… She didn't want to talk with him and remained silent.

"Come on, Judy, I know you're in there. It wasn't what you thought… Talk to me."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled into her tissues. She tried to answer but the words couldn't get past the lump in her throat.

"I'll wait here all night if I have to… You know I will, just like I did in your house on the base."

She remembered that night when he had slept in the hallway outside her bedroom. He had fallen right into her room when she had opened the door. Judy stood and wiped her eyes one more time and cracked the accordion door open. He could see that her eyes were red and swollen. She couldn't look at him because she felt guilty for his being vulnerable to Effra's whiles. "So," she mumbled, "you couldn't resist her this time."

"You're wrong, Judy. If you had stayed just a few seconds longer, you would have seen me turn her down."

Judy stared at him. "You turned her down? But you looked so… interested."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say she was attractive, but you know she doesn't have what I'm looking for."

She opened the door wider. "I know that she has _one _thing you're looking for…"

Now he was ticked. "And what would _that_ be?"

"Don, I didn't mean it that way… I guess I… I guess I feel guilty because I'm making you wait so long."

He relaxed and stepped over to her. "Hey, as long as you still love me, I'll survive."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

That awful family has finally gone away and Don didn't go with them. I don't know what got into me that I thought he might. I was just so sure he would be attracted to Effra with her short-shorts and one strap top. She was all over him. She even asked Will to get a lock of Don's hair! I think she wanted to put a spell on him!

They planted these crops that would have devoured the planet. We were able to destroy them with the gas guns. I think Dr. Smith is the only one who lamented their leaving. He was scheming to marry the mother and talk them into taking him back to Earth. I don't think he would ever have gotten back there.

Don, Dad and Will are going off to look for a fresh water supply. I've got to go say good-bye to Don while we can still get some privacy. I'm going to miss him. And, yes, I know I'm lucky to have him…"

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	15. All That Glitters & Lost Civilization

_Last week, as you recall, the Robinsons were visited by an unusual space hillbilly family that planted man eating plants that could devour the entire planet. Don deflected the amorous attention of the young, beautiful daughter, but Dr. Smith wooed the girl's mother in a plan to utilize their space craft to return to Earth. The Robinsons were able to destroy the evil plants and turn their attention to finding a new source of water… _

**All That Glitters** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

Judy found Don in his room, packing a few things for his trip. They would be leaving in fifteen minutes and now would be their only chance to have some time alone. Judy peeked her head inside his doorway. "Don, can I come in?"

He looked up and said, "Sure, and, uh, close the door behind you."

She slid it shut and said, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"We'll be fine. I'm more worried about you being here with Smith. I'd feel better if we were taking him with us."

"I just want you back… soon…"

He smiled and took her hand, pulling her into his arms. "Will you be here to greet me when I get back?"

"You mean, like this?" She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Well, I was thinking more like… this…" He kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Mm… hurry back," she whispered.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

The men have only been gone twenty-four hours and we've already had an adventure that Dad and Don will not believe. Penny and Dr. Smith encountered an escaped fugitive named Ohan. He gave Penny a disc to hold for him that would lead to the greatest treasure in the galaxy. Well, Penny brought him back to the ship. She fed him and gave him some of Dr. Smith's clothes and let him sleep for several hours. He said he was a professional thief, but was actually a very nice man.

He was being chased by an Officer Bolix of the Galaxy Law Enforcement Agency. He was, as Mom would say, a bully, and searched our ship for the disc. Dr. Smith had taken the disc from Penny and it lead to a metal ring that he put around his neck like a necklace. Joan, everything he touched turned to platinum, including his food!

He said that he turned Penny to platinum too! He was truly sorry for what he had done, and, he doesn't know how it happened, but Penny returned to normal and he was finally able to take the ring off his neck. He learned a lesson and said that he was turning over a new leaf. I'll believe that when I see it. I hope that Dad and Don are having an uneventful time of it."

* * *

**The Lost Civilization** (Written by **William Welch**)

Several days had passed and the Chariot returned from its trek through the desert. Penny called Judy and her Mom who came running out to greet the men. Will jumped out and his mother hugged him. Don greeted Penny and Judy, and John hugged Penny after he jumped out of the vehicle. Don and Judy took a few steps away from the group as the chattering continued.

"… **The most incredible thing. A whole civilization underground,"** Don was telling Judy.

"**How did you find it?"** she asked.

"**Air conditioning."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah, which reminds me, Smith pilfered the Chariot. Where is he?"**

* * *

Don found Smith laying in a chair, as usual, an air conditioning unit pointed in his direction. He ran up and took out the main thermostat control. **"Do you realize what you nearly did to us with this?"** Don asked him.

"**Really, Major, a man is surely entitled to some primitive comforts."** Smith replied.

"**Well, someday – someday I hope you get what you really deserve."**

* * *

The Chariot was unpacked and the family was sitting around the dinner table, the men recounting their experiences on the trip. Penny couldn't believe what Will had told her earlier. **"Will said he found a Sleeping Beauty. Next thing you'll tell me is that you woke her up with a kiss,"** she said.

"I did! Just ask the Robot. He's the one who told me to do it. And then they wanted me to marry her!" Will explained.

"Marry her? You're just a kid!" Penny exclaimed.

"That's what I told them, but it didn't matter," Will replied. "The man said that they planned to take over the entire universe."

"What man?" Judy asked.

"He was a Rasputin type of character. An advisor to the princess," John explained. "He said that there was a prophecy stating that their civilization would conquer the galaxy when the princess awoke."

"How on Earth would they be able to do that?" Maureen asked.

"_Earth_ was going to be their first target," Don stated.

"The home world of the adventurer who awoke the princess would be where they would begin their conquest," John said.

"But it would take millions of soldiers to conquer the galaxy," Judy stated.

"Yeah, it would. They had thousands of generations of soldiers stored in these tubes that would be activated once the princess was awakened," Don stated.

"Then they took Dad and Don away again and said that I would see them only if I obeyed and married the princess," Will said. "They kept calling me her 'consort'."

"Consort!" Maureen interjected.

"Yeah, something about the beginning of the dynasty that would rule the universe," Will added. "You know she didn't know anything about having fun? She asked me what it was and I had to explain it to her. I told her that I just wanted be a kid and stay with my folks."

"How did you get out of it?" Penny asked.

"Dad showed up," Will replied.

"The princess came and set me free, but I couldn't get Don out of the cuffs that shackled him to the cell grid."

"I knew you'd be back for me," Don said.

"Will and I tried to get away, but we were caught," John said.

"Then there was an earthquake that was worse than the first one," Will said. "The first quake is what made me fall into the hole in the first place."

"Where was the hole?" Penny asked.

"In the cave… That's how I found the princess. The Robot told me that there was drinking water nearby, so I went pretty far into the cave to find it. It's a good thing the Robot tried to follow me. The second quake made him fall in after me."

"You're lucky you weren't hurt," Judy stated.

"Don was the only one hurt this time," John said.

Judy turned to Don "What happened?"

Don chuckled. "My feet must attract boulders. One fell on it with the next quake. I found a stick to use as a crutch. One good thing 'Rasputin' did was heal it with some sort of machine. It was pretty cool, but I gotta tell you I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me when he made me lay down on that healing table since we were his prisoners."

"A healing table…" Judy repeated.

"Yeah, their technology was incredible," Don replied.

"Don, what did 'air conditioning' have to do with anything?" Judy asked.

"The only reason we were in that cave to begin with was that the air conditioning unit wasn't functioning…" He turned an evil eye on Dr. Smith. "Guilty conscience keeping you quiet tonight, Smith?"

"Well, uh, this has all been quite an interesting story, but I do believe that I will retire for the evening," Dr. Smith stated as he tried to make a hasty getaway.

"Oh, no you don't, Smith. We could have roasted alive out there in the desert and _you_ would have been responsible."

Smith gave his usual innocent expression. "Me? But, Major, surely I had no way of knowing that."

"Oh, you knew all right… You just didn't care! You don't care about anyone except yourself!"

"That's not true, Major. It was _I_ who freed Mrs. Robinson and Judy from Officer Bolix and _I_ who brought Penny back to life precisely _because_ I cared for her!"

"Back to life?" John asked, alarmed.

"Dr. Smith accidentally turned me into platinum," Penny explained.

"That's impossible!" Will said.

"And who was this Officer Bolix?" Don asked.

"Oh, he was the Galactic Law Enforcement Officer who arrested me and Mom for aiding and abetting a criminal," Judy replied.

"Criminal?" Don and John repeated together.

"Yes, the thief that Penny found and brought back to the Jupiter, and Dr. Smith really did save us from him," Maureen explained. "He was quite a handsome fellow."

"And a nice man too," Penny said.

"He looked wonderful in the clothes we found for him," Judy added.

"And where is this… handsome fellow now?" Don asked.

"Back in prison where he belongs," Dr. Smith stated. "Thanks to me. And now, I really must retire." He nodded to John. "Professor Robinson. Ma-jor West." He put his nose in the air and entered the Jupiter.

Don stared at Judy and John at Maureen. "Ohan was quite a charming character. Wasn't he, Judy?" Maureen said.

"Oh, yes, and such a dashing man," Judy replied.

"Tell me more about this… Ohan," Don asked.

"Only if you take me for a walk," Judy replied.

"Sure, that is, if it's okay…" Don said.

John waved them off. "I have a few things to discuss with my wife."

As Judy and Don walked off, he said, "Dashing, huh?"

"Oh, yes… but not quite as dashing as you…" Judy replied.

He smiled and took her hand. They found their private space and Don put his arm around Judy. "So, you really did miss me?" he asked. She nodded and nestled into his shoulder. "How much?" She kissed him as passionately as they had before he left. Just as they broke off, John signaled from the Jupiter that it was time to engage the force field for the night. "Someday, Judy, we'll have more than five minutes alone."

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT WEEK!

SAME TIME…

SAME WEBSITE…


	16. Change of Space & Follow the Leader

_Last week, as you recall, while Professor Robinson, Will and Don encountered an underground civilization in their search for water, the women of the Jupiter 2 helped a charming escaped convict elude the law. Dr. Smith, misled by greed, accidentally turned Penny into platinum, but his care and concern for her brought her back to human substance. After the family was reunited, an unmanned space ship landed on the planet… _

**A Change of Space** (Written by **Peter Packer**)

The women were outside on a beautiful, clear night. Maureen was working on Penny's hair and Judy was dictating a tape to her cousin.

"Dear Joan,

We have had another space visitor, or at least its spaceship has landed on this planet. Don told me that the Robot described it as an intergalactic special delivery vehicle. Its propulsion and guidance system had _unlimited_ thrust, scope and speed. The Robot told them that it could reach velocity of light squared. Dad said_ that_ was impossible. Don didn't tell Dad this, but he thinks that the technology of alien species can be so advanced, anything was possible. The Robot reported that the spaceship was capable of circumnavigating the universe and that it could penetrate space into the sixth dimension. The Robot also warned them that unpredictable modifications in cell structure are a hazard of that type of space flight, so Dad ordered all of us to stay away from it. Dad and Don are going to do some testing on it in the morning.

Other than that, life goes on as usual. Don and I try to carve out some time to steal a kiss now and then in days filled with chores. Penny and Will still argue and Mom and Dad look after all of us. **So you see, my dear cousin Joan, no matter what you may have heard to the contrary, life can be very normal on a strange and remote planet. Will still has to be reminded not to be late for dinner and Penny is still forgetful about her personal appearance."**

Penny, overhearing Judy's comments, was insulted and Maureen stated**, "And Judy is just a little bit too critical."**

A streak of light crossed the sky and Don and John came out to see it. Judy thought that it was a comet, but her father hoped that it was that same intergalactic vehicle leaving the area.

* * *

Judy and Don sat together on a boulder staring at the night sky. **"Oh, what a lovely, peaceful night this is," **Judy said.

"**Yeah,"** Don stated. **"Sure is nice to be alone for a change. You know, you'd think on a planet this size, it would be easy to get away from it all."** Their solitude did not last long.

Penny walked up to them and asked, **"Oh, am I interrupting anything?"**

"**I hope that's not why you came,"** Judy responded.

She was looking for Will and Don quickly replied that he hadn't seen him. Dr. Smith came jogging into the area next, explaining that he was exercising to maintain his youthful vigor. Don and Judy exchanged a look and Don still hoped to be left alone by reminding Dr. Smith that he was supposed to be replanting the hydroponic garden.

Then the Robot joined them. **"Oh, no,"** Don exclaimed. **"We sure picked a nice, quiet little spot tonight, didn't we?" **he said to Judy. **"You're supposed to be in your cubbyhole mister."** The Robot replied that his schedule was changed due to a temporary breakdown at the alien site. Don asked what he was doing at the alien site.

"**Reporting lift-off of extragalactic vehicle,"** the Robot replied.

Don still hoped for some time alone and stated that they already knew about it.

"**With amateur pilot aboard," **the Robot continued.

"**What do you mean by amateur?"** Don asked.

"**I mean Will Robinson."**

"**Will took off in the alien spaceship?"** Judy asked.

"**Affirmative,"** the Robot responded. **"And computations indicate an imminent return."**

Penny ran to get her parents while Judy, Don and Smith ran to the landing spot of the vehicle. Will exited the vehicle looking physically fine; however, his demeanor and speech were certainly different. He was unemotional and condescending to the entire group. He even commented on Don's laser being antiquated and obsolete. **"I believe the boy's unlocked the secrets of the universe,"** Dr. Smith stated.

Later that evening Will tried to explain what had happened to him on the flight utilizing complex equations, and complained when his father and Don didn't want him to teach them anything. Will stated that if they insisted on asking **'primitive and emotional'** questions, he wouldn't be able to tell them anything. John called Will to him and explained that they had had a normal relationship before Will took that space flight. Will was insulted and said, **"You're saying I'm abnormal now."** He went onto to say that he hadn't really changed, but that maybe everyone else had and ran off to his room in tears.

Don found Judy and Penny talking about Will in the galley. **"He has become unbearable!" **Judy told Penny. **"When I asked him about his ideas on planting methods, he said that it would be useless to explain them to me."**

"**And when we were playing chess, he became bored within two moves and said that it wasn't any fun playing with me,"** Penny added.

Don defended Will. "Come on you two, give him a break. He's still just a little kid."

"No, Don. **I told him that we all knew he was a brain, but that didn't mean he could put the rest of us down,"** Judy stated.

"I guess he's got to figure out how to relate to all of us again," Don said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"He's not the same old Will," Don replied.

"And maybe we're mad at him for changing," Judy added.

"If he were nicer, maybe we wouldn't get so mad at him," Penny stated and she went off to her room.

"It's really hard for her, Don," Judy said.

"And I think you're right about us being mad at him," Don said. He grabbed a snack and sat down. "Judy, do you think that's the problem with us?"

"What problem?"

"Well, maybe you're afraid you'll change if we get… intimate… and that your parents will be mad at you."

"Oh, Don, that's ridiculous."

"Maybe… but maybe not. Think about it," he said as she left the galley.

* * *

Will's arrogant attitude was hurting his relationship with everyone in the family. He made it known that he wasn't interested in maintaining conversation with his intellectually inferior sisters and, and when his mother spoke to him about being the same little boy inside, he stated that he didn't feel that way. Dr. Smith expressed some sympathy for Will, but, of course, he had ulterior motives.

* * *

"Dear Joan,

Dr. Smith is now a frail old man. He took a trip in that intergalactic space vehicle his hoping to increase his intellect, just as Will did, but just his body aged, not his mind. We're all doing our best to take care of him, and Don has been especially kind. I'm glad to see that side of him with Dr. Smith. Dad and Don are working on ways to reverse the process, but they're not having much luck."

* * *

Dear Joan,

"Well, the owner of that ship came for it and was not happy. Will had taken the ship to see if he could reverse the process and it did! The alien took Dr. Smith as a hostage and took off in his ship. We thought that we'd never see him again, but he brought him back and he was his younger old self again.

So things are quiet right now. Dad and Dr. Smith went off to find the laser gun Dr. Smith lost yesterday and the rest of us are keeping busy. Don asked me to think about something. He said that it's possible that I don't want to further our relationship because it will make the rest of the family angry at me. I don't know, Joan. Could he be right? Now might be a good time to find Don and talk about it. Wish us luck."

* * *

**Follow the Leader** (Written by **Barney Slater**)

Will was working on the Robot's power pack when Judy and Don walked out of the ship together. Before long, Dr. Smith ran up to them screaming for help and exclaiming that there had been a calamity.

"**I barely escaped with my life. But it's not my fault,"** Smith explained. **"There was nothing I could have done to help Professor Robinson."**

"**Something's happened to Dad?"** Judy asked.

Don finally got Dr. Smith to tell them what happened.** "We have lost Professor Robinson sealed up in a dark catacomb!"**

Don took charge and sent the others to gather equipment to dig the professor out of the cave. The family picked their way through the rubble, breaking up and carrying stones away from the entrance. They had been working for hours and the lights of the Chariot were about to run out of power. The Robot assured the family that there was plenty of oxygen in the cave and the professor should survive. Maureen reluctantly made the decision to turn in for the night and return in the morning.

The children were asleep and Don and Maureen stood by the viewport when Judy came up to join them. Moments later, John came stumbling into the ship. The next morning the family gathered around the table, with the exception of Dr. Smith who was afraid Professor Robinson would question him about the cave-in. The professor asked Will to bring Dr. Smith to the table.

Before Smith sat down, he said, **"Before we go any further, Professor, I should like to state that I did everything in my power to help you yesterday."**

"**Well of course you did,"** the professor said.

"**Then you're not angry at me?"**

"**Certainly not! Have some breakfast."**

"**Why thank you,"** Smith replied.** "As a matter of fact, I am a bit hungry today. I'll just have…"**

The professor pounded the table with his fist. **"Don't touch that food,"** he stated.

"**But you just said that…"**

"**You're not going to eat any food at this table today. And if you don't join us tomorrow on time for breakfast you're not going to eat for another twenty four hours, Dr. Smith. Is that understood?"** the professor demanded.

Everyone was surprised and puzzled. Maureen suggested to John that he was being unreasonable, and Don asked him if he was feeling all right.

"**I feel perfectly fine."** John responded. He arose from his seat and shouted, **"Just because I expect a little discipline… a little routine from that man, does not mean that I am sick!"**

Maureen ran to him and John apologized for his outburst. He blamed it on a headache and Maureen convinced him to lie down and get some sleep. Maureen took him inside and Penny asked Don if he thought her father would be all right. Don reassured her, but Dr. Smith gave his own opinion.

"**His responsibilities have become too much for him,"** Dr. Smith suggested. **"I've been expecting this for quite a while now."**

"**Expecting what, Dr. Smith?"** Judy asked.

"**I regret to say that Professor Robinson is undergoing a complete mental breakdown,"** he stated.

* * *

John awoke within a few hours and his headache was gone. Maureen was relieved until he questioned her worry about him. Then he came to the table and pushed everything aside, including the book Don was reading. He unrolled plans for a machine that could manufacture deutronium. Don was amazed and questioned why he hadn't shared that knowledge earlier and John snapped, **"You seem to forget who's in command here. It is **_**I **_**who gives the orders! Your job is to obey them."**

Don appeased him. **"Sure, John. You're running the show."** He glanced at Judy and Maureen. **"Whatever you say. That's fine with me."**

John explained his plan to leave the planet within one week and stated that they would all be working night and day. When Maureen questioned why he was in such a rush, he replied, **"Because I want it that way Maureen. Any objections, Maureen?"**

When she said that she had none, and no one else had any comments, he commanded that they would begin work right after dinner. He asked to have his dinner brought to him in the lab and stomped back into the ship.

Don and Judy looked at each other and then at Maureen. "Mom? I've never heard Dad talk to you like that before," Judy stated.

"Well, he hasn't been himself, since the cave-in, Judy. Let's give him some space," Maureen replied. "I'll go start dinner."

"I'll help you," Judy offered.

"No, it's all right, Judy. I'll call you if I need you." Maureen entered the ship.

Judy walked around the table and sat next to Don. She hugged his arm and put her chin on his shoulder. "I'm beginning to think that Dr. Smith is right, Don," she stated.

"No one who's having a nervous breakdown could devise the plans your father showed me, Judy," he replied.

"But something _had_ to have happened to him in that cave," Judy said.

"I just wish we knew what it was," Don replied.

* * *

Maureen, Smith, Judy and Don dragged themselves into the Jupiter after hours and hours of work and worried about John's new attitude. **"Your husband, madam, has turned into a tyrant,"** Dr. Smith noted.

"**Have any of you noticed John's eyes?"** Maureen asked. **"They seem to look right through you."**

"**Indeed, I have noticed. I do believe there is cause for alarm,"** Dr. Smith stated.

"**One thing that bothers me is you never know what to expect,"** Don said. **"One moment he seems perfectly all right, and the next – pow – he's like someone you never met before."**

"**Even I can't talk to him. He just… walks away,"** Maureen lamented.

Dr. Smith once again put forth his opinion that Professor Robinson was not in his right mind and could only be helped by psychiatry, of which he was quite familiar.** "As a doctor or as a patient?"** Don asked.

Dr. Smith left to start the therapy. "I give him five minutes," Don said.

"Well, at this point, I'm ready to try anything," Maureen stated.

Don was right. Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Smith hastily left the professor in fear.

* * *

The next day brought another day of exhausting work, but the fuel machine was finished. Don said that they could begin to manufacture fuel the next day, but none of them were happy about the prospect of leaving the planet with John still in his strange condition. Will and the Robot joined them and the Robot offered a correct diagnosis of John's condition and told them, **"He is possessed – possessed by an alien spirit."** He had more to say, but feared it would distress them, however, Maureen urged him to continue. **"The alien spirit has not yet gained full control of Professor Robinson, but time grows short. Unless some remedy is found, he will be completely taken over and lost forever. I am sorry."**

John saw the group talking together and he, with the approval of the alien spirit, decided that they had to be removed. **"We are beginning to think more and more alike."**

* * *

Don and Judy completed a final test on the machine and Maureen joined them, asking if they had seen John. He was nowhere to be found in or around the spaceship. Don said, **"I think I know where we can find him, the place where all this started – that cave."**

The three of them arrived at the cave and Don suggested that the women remain outside, but they insisted on accompanying him. Once they entered, the stone door closed behind them and John appeared in unusual clothes. Maureen said that she was glad they had found him and he replied, **"I am not John Robinson."**

Don tried to talk him into going back to the Jupiter 2, but John warned him not to come closer. John was carrying a large sword, and Don told Maureen that they needed to get it away from him. John faltered and Maureen tried to get him to remember his family. As John hugged Judy, Don snatched the sword away from him.

John snapped. **"There is no John Robinson, only his body. My name is Canto."** He picked up another weapon.

"**John, please,"** Maureen stated. John told her to stay back, and Don tried to keep her back, but she shrugged off his hold. She went to John and held his arms and said, **"Let me take you back to the spaceship."**

"**Get away from me,"** he commanded.

"**What are you going to do?"** Don asked.

"**You present a danger to me. I must see to it that you're out of the way."**

"**Open that door and let us out of here,"** Don demanded.

"**I don't take orders. I give them! You shall remain here while I complete plans on your spaceship."**

Maureen was aghast. **"You can't leave us trapped in here."**

"**Mrs. Robinson, do not worry about your children. When I leave this planet, they'll go with me!"**

"**No, you can't!"**

"**Everyone will be needed to run the spaceship."**

Don came near them and said, **"Maureen, there's no use in trying to reason with him."** He tried to take the weapon away from John, but he held it tightly.

"**Foolish Earth man! I have destroyed armies, and you dare to pit your puny strength against me?"**

Don was knocked down in the ensuing fight. John pulled a gauntlet over his hand and extended a knife, holding it at Don's throat. **"No don't!"** Judy screamed.

John spared his life. **"You may consider yourself fortunate. I am usually not so lenient with my enemies. I have spent many centuries in this cave. Perhaps you will enjoy it."**

Judy ran to Don's side and helped him sit up. He shook his head to clear it and Judy placed her arms around him. "I thought he was gonna do it, Judy," he whispered in her ear.

"So did I. Oh, Don," she cried and they held each other.

Maureen gave them a few moments and then came over. "I'm sorry, Don."

"A part of John must still be inside him or I'd be dead now, Maureen," Don stated. He stood. "Let's see if we can get out of here."

* * *

"Dear Joan,

We've had the most terrible experience on our voyage so far. Dad was possessed by an ancient being that was evil, Joan. He came so close to killing Don… And he closed Mom, Don and me in a cave. He took Will to a crevice and was going to throw him in, but it was Dad and Will's love for each other as father and son that saved us all.

Don and I will be heading up to the drill site with Will and Dr. Smith. We almost have enough fuel to finally get off this planet. I hope we can leave here soon. This has been a bland, colorless place. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but I have a feeling things are going to change…

* * *

**END OF SEASON ONE**


End file.
